


Hold Me Tight

by Johnnyswoah



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I don’t know I’m sorry, Oral Sex, Other minor characters - Freeform, Pegging, Pining, Slow Burn-ish?, Smut, Vaginal Sex, first time pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah
Summary: An old friend Johnny honestly never thought he’d see again comes back into his life, and he ends up with a lot more than just a reunion.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes  
> I would NOT have been able to finish this without encouragement/pointers from [Emma](https://mobile.twitter.com/taeyongielove) so shouts out to u bb. I’ve also never written het before let alone het SMUT so pls go easy on me. I’m new to this. Also I suck at summaries.
> 
> Anyway I think that’s all. Enjoy:,)
> 
> Title from hold me tight by bts<3

It’s early. Far, far too early, and Johnny has a headache and he just wants to go back to bed. But it’s a Sunday morning, and that means breakfast with Jaehyun after drinking excessively the night previous. Usually, it would be no big deal, he could accompany Jaehyun with a comfortable mutual silence while they stuffed their faces with pancakes and coffee, but this time (and the few times previous) it’s been a different story.

  
  


It’s not to say Johnny doesn’t like Chaeyoung, because he does; it’s just that having to attempt to hold up a normal conversation with anyone this early when he feels this worn out isn’t ideal for anyone, he’d like to think. Especially due to the fact that the two of them are glued to each other at the hip, so much so that if Johnny didn’t know any better he’d say they were doing it on purpose just to make him uncomfortable.

  
  


“Last night was fun, yeah?” Chaeyoung says cutely to Jaehyun, who has an arm secure around her waist so he can pull her against him. She’s practically on top of him, and Johnny can only be grateful he’s got his side of the booth to himself. The times they’ve had to squish into a cramped bar booth with the rest of their friends as well are etched into his memory in an unpleasant way.

  
  


Jaehyun chuckles, extending an arm beneath the table to no doubt wrap his hand around Chaeyoung’s thigh, and she responds by cuddling closer to him. 

  
  


“I had a great time. What about you, John? Have any fun playing beer pong with Mark?”

  
  


Johnny hums, looking up from where he was staring at the table and forces a smile. “It was a good game. Mark’s not half bad anymore.”

  
  


Truthfully, he always has fun during their weekend parties. It’s not every single weekend per se, but they do it often enough to call it a routine. He’s just not too big a fan of the morning after comedown, which he intends to medicate with heavy amounts of coffee and syrup.

  
  


“Have any luck with Jisoo?” Jaehyun asks, and Johnny has to suppress the urge to let out another long sigh. It’s not the first time Jaehyun has tried to set him up with one of Chaeyoung’s friends, and he honestly got along well with Jisoo, no lie, but it didn’t get much farther than some making out and heavy touching. They’d sort of been dancing around each other for the few weeks they’d been introduced, and while there was some chemistry there, there was something missing that he couldn’t quite place.

  
  


“We hung out for a bit, yeah,” he replies, “but I think we’d be better off to stay as just friends, you know? I like her a lot but I don’t know if I’m ready for something serious.”

  
  


“Oh, I understand that,” Chaeyoung pipes in, “if it’s not the right time, it’s not the right time. There’s no forcing it.”

  
  


Johnny appreciates that she’s understanding enough to not be offended that he wasn’t all that interested in her friend. She’s doing her best with what Jaehyun gives her, which is that he’s been trying to get Johnny laid for what feels like forever now, even though it’s only been since he and Chaeyoung got into a relationship. And of course, set your best friend up with the cute friends of your girlfriend. On paper it’s perfect, but Johnny’s difficult. He’ll admit it.

  
  


Jaehyun and Chaeyoung had only been seriously dating for about a month, not counting the five months of prior hookups, and while Johnny is happy for them, he can’t lie and say it doesn’t get annoying sometimes. Especially being the single one. That’s always awkward. However, he’s grateful that they still try to include him in things. Even if the breakfast thing was his and Jaehyun’s to begin with. But, details.

  
  


“So you think you wanna stay single for a while?” Jaehyun asks, and Johnny inwardly groans again because he really hates this conversation. He’s bombarded with it too much, and he never knows exactly what to say to appease the other person. Whether it be Jaehyun, his mom, you name it. There’s really no winning.

  
  


As if on cue, the waitress finally approaches their table with her notepad in hand ready to take their orders, and Johnny thanks the heavens that he’s been saved from this conversation for the time being. He’s so ready to eat the entire menu it’s not even funny.

  
  
  


“Hello, welcome in. I’m so sorry for the wait, we’re a bit understaffed at the moment. What can I get started for you to drink?”

  
  


“It’s no problem at all.” Jaehyun replies with a smile while looking up at her, “I think we’ll all start with some waters and coffees, yeah?” He looks to Chaeyoung and Johnny who both nod their agreement. 

  
  


The waitress clicks her pen on her notepad and tucks it beneath her arm, “perfect, I’ll be right back with those.”

  
  


Johnny feels odd when hearing her voice, because he swears he’s heard it before. It’s so familiar, and he straightens his back to sit upright and look at her before she walks away. His eyebrows furrow in slight confusion, and when he gets a glimpse of her name tag, it all comes together.

  
  


“Joohyun?”

  
  


The girl stops in her tracks as she’s turning on her heel and spins back around to face the table completely, and her face bursts into a smile.

  
  


“Johnny? Oh my god, it’s been years!” 

  
  


It has been years, Johnny’s mind supplies him. It’s been too long for him to even remember the last time he’s seen her. But he remembers her. He couldn’t forget her.

  
  


“You two know each other?” Jaehyun asks, and it snaps Johnny back into reality again. 

  
  


“Yes! We went to college together, remember?” She says cheerily. Yes, Johnny remembers.

  
  


He remembers being classmates with her, the wide eyed girl who came all the way from Daegu to Seoul to study and became one of Johnny’s closest friends, and also his biggest and longest lasting crush ever. She’d been beautiful then, but now that she’s matured and really grown into her features, she’s almost breathtaking. Even while she’s working, wearing her uniform with slightly unkempt hair that’s pulled back into a bun and barely any makeup on. And she’s still the same Joohyun he remembers from all those years ago.

  
  


“When did you start working here? I’ve never seen you here before?” He asks, a bit lost for words at how sudden this reunion was, and how it was definitely the last thing he could have expected from a breakfast date with Jaehyun and Chaeyoung after getting wasted.

  
  


“I actually just came back to Seoul from Daegu. This is my first week working here.” She smiles, so bright it could light up a whole room. “Do you come here often?”

  
  


“Almost every week, actually.” Jaehyun chuckles. “We live around here so you might see us more often now that you’re back.”

  
  


“That’s so exciting! Johnny, I’m so happy to see you again!” She extends an arm to squeeze his shoulder, and it’s all Johnny can do in his speechless state to smile back at her.

  
  


“Well, I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer now. I’ll get those drinks started for you.” She pulls her hand away and retreats back into the kitchen, and Johnny physically can’t tear his eyes away from her figure as she walks away. She has that same strut, her hips just barely swaying in such an attractive way that accentuates her waist even better now it seems. 

  
  


Almost as soon as she’s gone, Johnny looks back to the two across from him and sees that telltale smirk on Jaehyun’s face that tells him he can’t hide anything.

  
  


“So… past fling I take it?”

  
  


Johnny scoffs and rolls his eyes, “stop, it’s not like that.”

  
  


“You were staring at her for an awfully long time, I don’t know…” Chaeyoung says, and Johnny suddenly wants to recoil into the booth cushion and disappear.

  
  


“Stop. We weren’t a thing. We were just really close friends.”

  
  


“Is that all?” Jaehyun persists, and Johnny can feel his face heating up. He’s terrible at lying.

  
  


“Fine, I liked her. But I never told her and we stayed friends. Happy?” He crosses his arms over his chest, his face fully on fire now under the scrutinizing stares of his friends across from him. What a situation.

  
  


“Never told her? Really? When she looks like that? She’s so hot dude, why’d didn't you take your chance?” Jaehyun continues.

  
  


“Will you please stop!” Johnny huffs, pressing his hands against the table, exasperated already. “It wasn’t like that either, Jaehyun. I didn’t just like her for how she looked. I’m not shallow.” He says accusingly, though it seems to slip both of their raidars.

  
  


Jaehyun lets out a sigh, almost like he’s a bit disappointed, but drops it anyway. He knows when to stop pushing Johnny, and it’s clear he’s had enough of his conversation.

  
  
  


“Well, I guess that’s that. But hey, she’s back. Maybe you’ll get to reconnect a little. If you want you could even invite her to come party with us next weekend. I’m sure it would be fun.” He said coolly, and Johnny has it in him to appreciate that at least.

  
  


“Maybe. I don’t even know if she wants to keep in touch anymore. I mean we literally stopped talking completely when she graduated and moved back to Daegu. Maybe that ship has sailed.”

  
  


“Don’t say that Johnny, she was so happy to see you! If you were that close I’m sure she missed you.” Chaeyoung says with a soft smile. It does a little to calm Johnny’s anxiety about the whole thing, now that they’re not bombarding him anymore. But still, just the thought of her living around here now and literally working at their weekly breakfast spot makes his insides twist.

  
  


“Maybe. We’ll see.”

  
  





  
  


Johnny would like to say that he stopped thinking about it once he got on with the rest of his week, but that would be a lie. He spent an embarrassing amount of time recalling all of their memories from university and imagining what it would be like to really spend time with Joohyun again. How much had she changed? Would she still be the same shy girl that became a whole new person once you got to know her? Would she still have that laugh that could make anyone want to join in? Would she still care about him the way she used to?

  
  


All of these things lingered in the back of his mind for every day that went by without spotting her again. He thought it would be too much to try and reach out, so he left it at that, assuming that with the probability raised to a much higher degree now, he’d definitely see her again. And before he knew it, the entire week had passed and it was Friday night.

  
  


Usually, the gang liked to host parties at Johnny and Jaehyun’s place on Saturdays, and seeing as it was a Friday, Chaeyoung had the idea to hit up one of the nearby clubs. Johnny wasn’t too into the clubbing scene honestly, but seeing as it had been a good long while since the last time he’d been out for real, he decided last minute to accompany them.

  
  


“You’re gonna have fun, Johnny! Just let loose and get rid of your stress.” Chaeyoung tried to reassure him as she was adjusting her earrings in the mirror by the front door. Jaehyun was in the bathroom taking his piss break before they left, and Johnny was busy toeing on one of his many pairs of vans. He’d only opted to wear a simple black tshirt and ripped black jeans with his trusty leather jacket, seeing as he didn’t put that much effort into his clubbing look. He didn’t see a point, really. Jaehyun and Chaeyoung really liked to go all out, wearing leather and skintight clothing paired with shiny jewelry, and Jaehyun had even let Chaeyoung put glitter and blush on his cheeks. He knew that by the end of the night they’d end up absolutely wasted and making a ton of noise in Jaehyun’s bedroom which would, as always, keep Johnny up into odd hours of the night, but he tried not to complain. For the most part Jaehyun was a courteous roommate, so he kept his qualms to himself whenever he could. Let them have their fun.

  
  
  


“The Uber’s here, baby!” Chaeyoung called out to Jaehyun as she checked her phone, picking up her clutch bag and easily slipping into her sleek heels. “Let’s get going!”

  
  


Jaehyun came out of the bathroom and wrapped a hand around Chaeyoung’s waist, kissing her temple chastely before clapping Johnny on the back and heading out of the front door, leading the three of them. They’d be meeting up with a few of their party-going friends, which included Yuta, Doyoung and Jennie to name a few. That’s all he could really remember from when he’d asked Chaeyoung earlier, but he imagined they’d managed to rope more than just them into it. 

  
  


They filed out of the house and into the Uber, where Jaehyun and Chaeyoung squeezed into the back and Johnny took the front. The club was a relatively close drive, seeing as they lived close to the strip where all of the fun happened, so within ten or so minutes they were arriving at the scene and hopping out.

  
  


Chaeyoung almost immediately spotted their group of friends waiting outside and skipped over with an excited squeal to embrace them all into a group hug. Johnny and Jaehyun trailed behind, and per his assumptions, Johnny spotted many more than just the aforementioned friends in attendance. At least fifteen of their friends had made it and were waiting for them, the last three to show up, and once they did they were ready to get it on. Once they had all coagulated into one big group, they made their way to the entrance and got inside, and just like every time, once he was inside with the blaring lights and overbearingly loud music, Johnny remembered exactly why he doesn’t prefer clubbing.

  
  


“Let’s get a drink, shall we? First round’s on me.” Jungkook, another one of their friends, says to the group once they’re inside, which elicits a round of cheers from the lot of them, and they start making their way to the bar.

  
  


While Johnny doesn’t like the whole atmosphere of clubs in general, he can definitely drink himself numb enough to not mind it, and a free shot is a free shot, so he joins the rest of them at the bar and stands next to Yuta as the bartender starts whipping up green tea sours for the whole gang.

  
  


“How’s it going with you, John?” Yuta asks as the bartender slides the shots across the counter, and takes one into his hand. “Got any special dates tonight?”

  
  


Johnny chuckles, playing along with the loose vibe of their conversation even though he hates that question.

“No, not really. Just came because Jae and Chae wanted me to, so fuck it why not. Plus if Jungkook’s here, you know he’ll buy almost all of the shots.”

  
  


Yuta laughs out loud at that, before easily throwing back the shot with barely any pushback. He was such a natural at it, Johnny almost had to be envious. “Correct, sir. And I intend to take full advantage of his credit card.”

  
  


The rest of them down their first shots of the night and after that Johnny orders a vodka redbull for himself to get the ball rolling. As the bartender is mixing it up and the others start to break off and make their way onto the dance floor, he feels the presence of someone else standing next to him at the bar. He imagines it’s either one of their friends coming up for their next drink as well or one of the other random patrons of the club, but as the person orders their drink he realizes neither are true.

  
  


He whips his head around to see and sure enough, standing next to him all dolled up in a pretty black dress is Joohyun.

  
  


“Johnny?” She cocks her head as she looks over to see him, her lips curling into a smile. “I thought you looked familiar. What’re you up to?”

  
  


He’s speechless, of course he is, partly because he’s caught completely off guard, but also because Joohyun has never looked so incredible. Now that they’re standing next to each other, he can really take in how small she is; she’s nearly an entire foot shorter than him, and she’s so tiny everywhere else. Her waist is accentuated elegantly with the dress she’s chosen, her entire figure really, and Johnny realizes that she really has fully grown into herself in the time they’ve been apart.

  
  


“Oh- I’m just here with my friends.” He says, resisting the urge to cough awkwardly. He can’t make a fool of himself, not here, not now, not in front of Joohyun. He has to keep it together.

  
  


“The ones from before? At the diner?” She asks as she leans her elbow on the bar top, turning fully to face him. This way he can see that she’s also done her makeup for this occasion; her eyes are darkened and glittery and her full lips are shiny with gloss. Kissable, perhaps. 

  
  


“Yeah, them.” Johnny chuckles, leaning against the bar as well. “They’re into the club scene and all of that. I prefer our parties at home, but they wanted to go out tonight. What brings you out?”

  
  


Joohyun sighs, gaze somewhere in the distance, “my friend Yeri invited me. She’s kind of part of the reason I came back to Seoul, she convinced me to make the move again. I saw her with your friend- what’s her name?”

  
  


“Chaeyoung.” Johnny supplies.

  
  


“Ah, yes, Chaeyoung. I saw her with Chaeyoung, so I think she might be mingled with your crowd a little bit.”

  
  


Huh. Small world. Yeri  _ was  _ in fact a part of their friend group, and she was friends with Joohyun too? And somehow that slipped Johnny’s raidar?

  
  


“Oh, yeah she is. Her and Chaeyoung are pretty close. The two of them come around a lot.”

  
  


“That’s crazy. All this time we’ve had the same friends and we didn’t even know it.” Joohyun let’s out an airy laugh, and Johnny’s knees suddenly want to buckle.

  
  


“Yeah. I can’t believe I never caught that.”

  
  
  


“I can’t believe it’s been so long. I seriously missed you a lot.” She playfully shoved his arm, “but you probably forgot all about me with your life here in Seoul. What’s it been like for you? How are things?”

  
  


_ Definitely didn’t forget you. I never stopped thinking about you. _

  
  


“Things are good. Maybe a little boring. I mean, you left so of course they got boring.” He smiled, and she shoved his arm again.

  
  


“Stop it, Suh. You just can’t stop being a flirt can you?” She teased him, “I bet all of the girls here are just falling all over you like they were junior year. You have a girlfriend?”

  
  


Johnny’s mouth suddenly feels dry. “No, no, definitely not. I haven’t found anyone yet.”

  
  


“Really?” Joohyun’s jaw falls open, as if she’s genuinely surprised. “How come? Are you just not ready for a relationship?”

  
  


“I guess you could say that.” Johnny replied, briefly noting in the back of his mind that the bartender had slid his drink across the bar to him. He picks it up and sips it through the straw to test how strong it is, and then begins to leisurely nurse it.

  
  


“I kind of get that. I haven’t been in a serious relationship in a long time. I guess no one’s really right for me.” She laughs.

  
  
  


“No one?” Johnny questions.

  
  


“Well, not yet. But I’m always open to new things, you know?” She says, setting her own now nearly empty drink on the bar. “Do you dance?”

  
  


To say Johnny’s taken off guard by the sudden question might have to be an understatement. He hadn’t been expecting that out of her, but something in him tells him he likes where this is going.

  
  


“Sometimes. Think you’re special enough to get me to show my moves?” He jokes, and Joohyun scoffs, tugging him by his arm to get him to follow her onto the dance floor.

  
  


“You’re all talk, Suh. I’ve seen you dance before, I sure hope you’ve gotten better.”

  
  


Johnny laughs, and in that moment it truly feels like he’s back in college with his best friend again, goofing off and teasing each other in good spirit. It’s such an intense feeling of nostalgia he’s almost winded by it. He never realized just how much he missed her in his life until that moment.

  
  


Once they’re in the center of the floor, Joohyun gets into it right away, swaying her hips to the music and closing her eyes, letting the beat take her wherever it wants. She’s something ethereal like this, Johnny’s mind supplies, illuminated by the flashing, ever changing lights that seem to engulf her. His hands itch to reach out and touch, but he obediently keeps them to himself as he starts to get into it as well, letting himself go for the time being and deciding to just have a good time. They’re separated by a few feet, just sort of dancing near each other, until the song changes suddenly to something that sounds an awful lot more sensual. At first Johnny’s instinct is to call it a night for the dancing, but as he’s getting ready to walk off, Joohyun grabs onto his arms and tugs him back, this time much closer.

  
  


“Where are you going?” She asks, craning her neck up to be able to make eye contact with him. “I thought you were gonna show me your moves.

He’s speechless again, but Joohyun’s hands guiding his to rest on her waist brings him back to reality, and it feels  _ right.  _ He can’t comprehend it.

  
  
  


“Okay.” He says, leaning into her and letting her wrap her arms up and around his shoulders. They’re close now, much closer, and Johnny’s stomach is erupting with butterflies that he has no control over.

  
  


She smiles softly at him and cocks her head to the side, swaying her hips along to the tempo of the song, still a cheap pop song, but one that was much less in your face. It was nice. Just... so nice.

  
  
  


“I really did miss you.” She said after a beat if silence passed, and not once did they break eye contact. She seems to pull even closer to him, almost like a magnet, and Johnny genuinely can’t tell if it was subconscious or not. “I missed you so much.

  
  
  


“You have no idea how much I missed you.” Johnny replies, earnest. “You said you thought I forgot about you? I could never. You were my best friend.”

  
  


Joohyun smiles again, her eyes soft and genuine. Just like the ones Johnny used to know. She really hadn’t changed.

  
  


“You were  _ my  _ best friend, Johnny.” She replied, then added with a laugh, “and I can’t believe we lost touch just like that. As soon as I left. How did that happen?”

  
  
  


Johnny chuckles and averts his gaze so Joohyun can’t see his cheeks becoming red, although he’s sure the lights in the club would shield him from that anyway.

“I don’t know. I always kind of felt bad. I wondered what you were up to in life and stuff.”

  
  
  


Before Joohyun replies, she leans forward and places a kiss onto Johnny’s cheek, letting it linger for just a moment before pulling away and leaving a smear of her pink lipgloss behind. It feels like she’s lit his skin on fire, leaving it tingling in the wake of her lips. “Don’t feel bad, it happens. But hey, I’m back aren’t I?”

  
  
  


Johnny smiles, big and dopey, and he has to resist the urge to lean down and kiss her for real. “Yeah. I’m glad you’re back. Are you staying for good?”

  
  


“Well I have a job and a place here now, so yeah I’m staying for a while. I mean, it’s only part time, but I’m making a living.”

  
  
  


Johnny just nods, unable to think of something fitting to say. Honestly, he’d be content to just have her in his arms with nothing but silence around them, but a club isn’t really the place for that. There’s definitely better places for it.

  
  


“Joo… do you want to… come over maybe?”

  
  


Joohyun giggled, her face scrunching up adorably. “I would love to, but not tonight. I’m on Yeri babysitting duty tonight. She can’t be left alone when she’s drinking. But when are you free?”

  
  


“Monday, after work?”

  
  


“Sounds like a deal to me, Suh.”

  
  





  
  


“You’re  _ cleaning?” _

Johnny looks up from where he’s wiping the countertops to see Jaehyun, clearly having just woken up, migrating into the kitchen at 2pm. It’s his day off, Johnny can’t judge, but still. 

  
  


“Yes, I’m  _ cleaning.  _ What’s so crazy about that? Not like you’d do it instead.” He rolls his eyes as he finishes wiping the counter and shakes out the cloth into the sink, before tossing it onto the side.

  
  


“No, you don’t just  _ clean  _ unless we have company or something. Wait, is this about-“

  
  


“Don’t even say it, let me live for once.”

  
  


“Joohyun is coming over isnt she?”

  
  


“Oh my god, please not this again.”

  
  


“Holy shit are you trying to get laid?”

  
  


“Stop it, Jae!” Johnny exclaims. He’s already had it with Jaehyun and his dumb horny thoughts. “This is just about us reconnecting a little. We’re just gonna hang out. It’s nothing weird so enough about it already.”

  
  


“Damn dude, okay. Shit.” Jaehyun surrenders the bit, holding his hands up. “I get it, you’re really sensitive about this. But you can’t deny it kind of looks like you’re trying to get laid.  _ Especially  _ because you’re so defensive.  _ And  _ you used to like her. And probably still do.”

  
  


Johnny huffs a sigh and rests his elbows on the countertop. “Sorry, I’m being defensive, I get it. I just don’t want anyone trying to make this into something it’s not when she used to be my best friend and I want to try and get that back. I have no ulterior motive.”

  
  


“I believe you dude, don’t worry about it.” Jaehyun says as he approaches the fridge and begins to paw through it for something to eat. “But ask yourself, if it came to it, would you be more than friends with her?”

  
  


The immediate answer in Johnny’s head is yes, but he definitely wouldn’t let onto that, especially not with Jaehyun. “Most likely… yes. But it’s not about that, I don’t want her to think I’m trying to use her or something-“

  
  


“No no no, I get it. You’re all good man, no need to explain.” Jaehyun says as he fishes out the carton of eggs and lets the fridge door slam shut. And to Johnny’s relief, he leaves it at that. “I’m gonna leave later for Chae’s place. So yeah, just letting you know. And before you tell me,  _ yes,  _ I’m gonna clean up the eggs.”

  
  


Johnny’s lips curl upwards into a smile, but he brushes it off before Jaehyun can see and claps him on the back on his way back to his room, leaving the younger to making himself an omelette in peace.

  
  
  


Truth be told, he’s not really sure what exactly they’re doing to do. It’ll be a relief to not have Jaehyun bothering them, and even better that there would be no Chaeyoung either, so no inevitable awkward interactions, but still. Should they hang out in here, in Johnny’s bedroom? No, that’s tacky. Maybe they’ll watch a movie or something in the living room? Yeah, that sounds like the best option. Free of roommates and distractions, it’ll be nice. And now that he’s thinking about it, he’s nervous.

  
  


They used to hang out one on one when they were in college all the time, in each other’s dorms and such, but that had been years ago. This would be the first time in a long time. Although, Johnny has faith that they’ll be able to fall back into place with each other like how things used to be, if their short interaction at the club was anything to go off of. He just felt  _ comfortable  _ with her. He hoped today would be the same.

  
  


He arranges the throw pillows on the couch to look nice and makes sure Jaehyun hasn’t left any messes around in places he didn’t see, and then he assumes he’s ready.

  
  


And then she shows up. Still in her work uniform, smiling up at him in his front doorway with a shoulder bag hanging on her hip.

  
  


“I headed over as soon as I got off,” she says as she’s pulling Johnny into a quick hug and then pulling away to step inside so he can close the door behind her. “Would you mind if I changed really quick? I brought some more comfy clothes over to wear instead of these old things.”

  
  


“Of course, the bathroom’s that way.” Johnny replied, pointing down the short hallway. “It’s the last door to the left.”

  
  


“Perfect, thank you.” She says as she walks past him, giving his arm a little squeeze of gratitude on the way. She makes her way down the hall and Johnny lets out a breath he didn’t know she was holding when he hears the bathroom door click shut behind her.

  
  


He didn’t know why he felt so tense, there was really no reason for it. It was just Joohyun, his best friend and confidant. It wouldn’t be weird, everything was going to be fine.

  
  


Johnny decides to plop down onto the couch to wait for her, and after five or so minutes she reemerges from the bathroom and tosses her shoulder bag onto the floor next to the couch, and then joins Johnny in plopping down next to him. 

  
  


“That’s so much better,” she exhales with relief, easily brushing her long brown hair away from her shoulders so it sat nicely behind her back. “Sorry that took so long, I wanted to wash up a little too. Work makeup.” She huffs, and then pulls her legs onto the couch as well, tucking them under her butt. “So, what’ve you got planned for me, Suh?”

  
  


She’s washed her face of any trace of makeup and changed into a large band tee and a pair of black shorts that Johnny can honestly barely see due to the length of the shirt, but he can see enough of them to know they’re not  _ too  _ tiny. Not that it would matter anyway. Johnny’s no creep, and he’s certainly no judge.

  
  


“I thought we could just chill like the old days, huh? What do you think of that? Not exciting enough?” He teases, making Joohyun huff a laugh.

  
  


“As long as it involves reruns of Futurama and soju, I’ll be satisfied.”

  
  


“That’s exactly what I had in mind.” Johnny playfully nudges her side with his elbow as he leans forward to grab the remote, flipping it on and sifting through the episodes. He plays a classic, and then tosses the remote down, moving to stand up.

  
  


“I heard soju? Shall I bring us some glasses or can we just be the cavemen we are and drink it straight from the bottle?”

  
  


“You already know the answer.” Joohyun replies with a chuckle as she wacks his hip with one of the throw pillows. 

  
  


“Noted, noted.” Johnny says as he’s striding into the kitchen and opening the fridge to fish out two bottles of soju that he knows should be in there. And just as he suspected, on the top shelf next to the beer, there they are. He grabs two and checks the label for the flavor, shrugging when he sees grape. Eh, it’ll do. Soju is soju after all, and Joohyun has certainly never been picky about her soju. God, Johnny just likes everything about her.

  
  


He returns to Joohyun absentmindedly chewing on her thumbnail while her gaze is focused on the tv, and she turns to see Johnny reappearing with an excited look.

  
  


“Perfect! I could definitely use a couple of bottles of this after the day I’ve had.” She huffs as she easily takes one from Johnny’s hand as he’s moving to take his place back on the couch. 

  
  


“Everything go alright?” Johnny asks as he cracks the seal on his bottle and tosses the lid onto the coffee table so he can take a big swig.

  
  


Joohyun sighs, her bottom lip jutting out as she pouts, and Johnny thinks it’s so cute he could die.

  
  


“Yeah, it was fine. We just had a really busy day which is weird because it’s a monday, and a lot more customers were unsatisfied than usual. And like always, they were getting on my case for not knowing what I was doing because I just started working there.  _ Even  _ though I’ve had plenty of waitress jobs in the past and I  _ do  _ in fact know what I’m doing. Ugh, it’s just so annoying.”

  
  


Johnny nods, trying his best to be sympathetic because it really does sound like it sucked. He’d never personally worked in food service before but Jaehyun had, and he’s heard enough horror stories to know it wasn’t fun.

  
  


“I’m sorry Joo, I can understand why you’re so stressed. Is there anything I could do to help you relax?”

  
  


”Well, since you asked,” Joohyun chuckled as she tossed the cap to her soju bottle and took a sip from it. “I’d take a massage any day.”

  
  


“Actually? I’d do it.” 

  
  


“Really?” Joohyun replied, looking over at Johnny with her eyebrows raised, “I mean, I was kidding. I didn’t think you’d actually want to.”

  
  


Johnny shrugged, “it’s been a while since I’ve given a massage but you honestly do sound like you could use one.”

  
  
  


“Shut it.” Joohyun laughed as she shoved him with her free arm. “But are you like, actually being serious? It wouldn’t be weird or anything?”

  
  


“It’s not weird unless we make it weird.” Johnny shrugs again, before setting his bottle down on the coffee table with a clink. “Here, turn around. I’ll get your shoulders.”

  
  


“Damn, you really are just as gentlemanly as I remember.” Joohyun muses as she complies with the request, situating herself so she’s sat with her back facing Johnny. She takes a long sip from her soju and glances back at him. “You good?”

  
  
  


“As I’ll ever be.” Johnny says as he leans forward and places his hands on top of Joohyun’s shoulders, almost having to take a second to marvel at how small her frame looked with Johnny’s giant hands on her. He didn’t waste any time though, and immediately got into it by pressing his thumbs into her muscles.

  
  


“You really are tense,” he said as he began massaging the many knots out of her shoulders. And it was true, she really was. He could feel how wound up she was.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah, get on with it.” Joohyun quipped, setting her own bottle down as well as not to accidentally drop it and spill it all over Johnny’s couch. 

  
  


With every press of Johnny’s hands into her muscles, she couldn’t help but start letting out deep breaths, and even moaning out loud when he pressed into a particularly sensitive spot.

  
  


Johnny stopped, his hands halting completely as he checked to make sure he hadn’t hurt her. “You okay?”

  
  


“Yes, yes, I’m perfect, keep going.”

  
  


Johnny wordlessly complied, continuing to press into her, and every time he did so she seemed to lose a bit more of her composure, eventually just moaning every single time he brushed one of her many knots away. The more sounds she made, the redder Johnny’s cheeks got, because if someone else was home and they heard what was going on, they would without a doubt suspect something else.

  
  


He let his hands go a little lower, where he did the same until she seemed relaxed, and then pulled away to brush her hair away from her face again, trying to seem like he was unaffected. She probably had no idea how she sounded to an outside perspective.

  
  


“Better?”

  
  


“Much better.” She plopped back onto the cushion and faced the tv again, grabbing her bottle and chugging some of it down. “Thanks, you’re not half bad. Give massages a lot?”

  
  


Johnny laughed along and picked up his bottle as well, leaning back and propping his feet onto the coffee table. “Maybe. You’ll never know.”

  
  


She laughed, and they left it at that to resume watching tv and drinking their soju. 

  
  
  


About a half an hour to forty five minutes passed and it seemed Joohyun had almost emptied her bottle, and Johnny wasn’t surprised at all to learn she was still just as much of a lightweight as she’d been in college.

  
  
  


“That was really good. Got any more of these?” She asked as she downed the last of it, before slamming it down onto the table with more force than was probably intended.

  
  


“You sure you could handle more? You seem pretty tipsy.” Johnny teased her, which only made her giggle more.

  
  


“Please, I’m just fine.” She replied, and leaned forward on the couch to drape herself over Johnny’s lap. Oh god.

  
  


“What? Such a big guy like you can’t get a buzz from one bottle? I thought so.” She teased.

  
  


“It would take a least two, you know me.”

  
  


“You’re right, so we should have two.”

  
  


“Don’t you want to be able to drive home?” He teased as he pinched her side, making her squeal and lean into his chest.

  
  


“Let me sleep over and problem solved.”

  
  


Johnny quirks an eyebrow, “you’d want to?”

  
  


“Why not? You used to let me sleep over all the time in uni.”

  
  


There’s no way Johnny could ever say no to Joohyun.

  
  


“I mean if you want to, you’re more than welcome to.”

  
  


“Really? God, I love you.”

  
  


Johnny’s chest tightens at her words.

  
  


He might be fucked.

  
  





Within a few hours, it’s gotten completely dark out and Joohyun’s drained three bottles of soju in total, leaving her completely drunk. And much like the old days, she’s just as clingy when she’s drunk.

  
  


She has her legs draped over Johnny’s lap and every time she laughs at the tv, she leans forward and grips onto whatever she can reach, be it Johnny’s arm or neck.

  
  


“Do you have any more?” She asks at one point while looking up at him with her eyes wide and pleading. As much as he wants to give in to her every request, he knows he should cut her off before she gets too wasted and ends up throwing up in the bathroom.

  
  


“I think you’ve had enough, no?” He says with a smile, reaching up to poke her cheek playfully. She pouts again, sticking her bottom lip out and everything, but after a second she relents.

  
  


“You’re right, I’m sorry. I don’t usually drink this much.” She says as she lets out a sigh and leans in to rest her head against Johnny’s chest. There’s no way he can keep his heart rate from increasing and there’s no way she won’t feel it, which makes his cheeks grow hot again.

  
  
  


“It’s alright Joo, I’m here to take care of you, you know that.”

  
  


“Yeah?” She opens her eyes and looks up at him, and she looks so adorable, so soft and so sweet, and Johnny moves his arm from his side to wrap around her and let her know this is okay. 

  
  


“Yeah. Always.”

  
  


She smiles, her eyes just barely dropping as the alcohol begins to take its affect to make her tired, and she lifts her arm up to rest it against his chest.

  
  


“You should take care of me forever.” She hums, her eyes closing again. “I think I’d like that.”

  
  


Johnny’s heart is surely beating out of his chest by this point, but Joohyun either doesn’t notice or is sweet enough to not mention it, perhaps for the sake of his pride.

  
  
  


“I would too.” He smiles, letting his arm tighten around her when she snuggles into him more. She’s drifting off, it’s clear as day, and Johnny would never have the heart to stop her. And within a few minutes her breathing steadies and she slumps fully into Johnny’s chest, and he’s sure that she’s out like a light. He tries his hardest not to move, keeping still and leaning back against the couch cushion to let the alcohol do it’s thing on him as well, and soon enough, to the sounds of Joohyun’s breathing and the old cartoons playing quietly in the back, he’s able to drift off as well.

  
  


It isn’t until some hours later that he wakes up again to the sound of the front door opening and closing, and he blinks his eyes open to see Jaehyun making his way inside and toeing his shoes off with Chaeyoung trailing close behind him.

  
  


“I thought you guys were gonna be at Chae’s place?” He asks blearily, trying to sit up properly without disturbing the fast asleep asleep Joohyun on him.

  
  


“We went out for a little while and thought we’d crash here instead. Why, are we interrupting something?” Jaehyun smirks, gesturing to Joohyun sleeping on him, and Johnny scowls.

  
  


“We were drinking and she fell asleep, that’s it.”

  
  


“Jae, stop pestering him. Let’s go to your room, okay babe?” Chaeyoung says as she shoots Johnny a sympathetic smile. He’s glad she stopped Jaehyun before he could go in on him more.

  
  


“Alright, alright.” He leans forward and gives Chaeyoung a peck on the lips, before tossing his shoes next to the front door and grabbing onto her hand to lead them down the hall. “Just try not to disturb us.”

  
  
  


“Whatever.” Johnny replies as he lifts his free hand and begins to massage his temple. He’s definitely dehydrated as all hell and at this point he just wants to go back to sleep, so he very carefully, as carefully as he can, slips out from underneath Joohyun’s hold and makes his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

  
  


As he’s filling up his cup from their water cooler, he hears some shuffling and then a soft, “Johnny?”

  
  


“In here, Joo.” He calls back quietly, re-emerging into the kitchen entrance so she can see him. “I just needed some water. Want some?”

  
  


“Yes please.” She says, still cutely trying to rub the residual sleep from her eyes.

  
  


Johnny complies and fills up a plastic cup for her as well, before making his way back to the couch and handing it to her. “Feel okay?”

  
  


“I feel fine.” She says as she takes the cup and chugs nearly the whole thing within a few seconds, and then sets it down on the coffee table. “I’m still tired.”

  
  


“You can sleep here if you want. I was gonna go to bed too.”

  
  


“You’re gonna give me the couch?” She raises an eyebrow, and Johnny chuckles. 

  
  


“Feel free to take the bed if you want, it’s all yours.”

  
  


“Will you be there too?”

  
  


Johnny is flustered at the thought. “Well, I- um-“

  
  


“Nonsense, you shouldn’t have to be couch bound. We’ll share. If that’s okay?”

  
  


“If you want.” Is all Johnny can think to say, before Joohyun is smiling and hopping up from the couch, trailing off down the hallway and looking back to make sure Johnny is following her.

  
  


“This one, right?” She gestures to one of the few doors, and Johnny nods.

  
  


“Perfect.” She turns the knob and makes her way inside, fumbling against the wall for a moment in search of a light switch, and when she successfully finds it, the room is illuminated by the bright light of Johnny’s ceiling lamp.

  
  


“Cute.” She comments, and Johnny’s not sure how he’s meant to take it, but he doesn’t have time to ponder before Joohyun is making herself at home and plopping down on his bed, motioning for him to follow. “Come on now, it’s freezing.”

  
  
  


Johnny follows her inside and shuts the door behind him, before switching the light back off and dragging himself into bed. Almost immediately, Joohyun rolls over and clings to him, grabbing at the blankets to cover them both.

  
  


“You really like your room cold, don’t you?” She teases as she gets comfortable once she’s successfully glued herself to Johnny’s side and cozied them both beneath the comforter.

  
  


“Mhm.” Johnny hums, just letting Joohyun do what she wants to do, because who would he be to stop her?

Joohyun sighs again, something of a sleepy noise, and nuzzles her cheek into the crook of Johnny’s arm. “Goodnight, John.”

  
  


“Goodnight, Joo.”

  
  





  
  


Johnny wakes up the next morning to the side of the bed empty, but the smell of something cooking coming from the kitchen. He squints his eyes, a little confused, and checks the time on his bedside clock. It’s nearly just 9am, so Jaehyun would certainly not be up at this hour. Maybe Chaeyoung got up earlier than him to make breakfast? 

  
  


Then he remembers Joohyun staying over, and his heart nearly skips a beat in his chest, because is she  _ making him breakfast?  _ There’s no way, that teeters on the line of friends just a bit too much. But then again, paired with everything else, it starts to make sense. Is she trying to tell him something?

  
  
  


He stops thinking about it before it clogs his mind too much, and pushes the blankets away so he can drag himself out of bed and out of his room to see who in the hell is cooking. And not to his surprise, it is in fact Joohyun.

  
  


“Oh, you’re up.” She says when she glances back to see who’s followed her into the kitchen. “I’m making some omelettes, what do you like on yours?”

  
  


“Uh, just about anything.” Johnny replies, stepping inside the kitchen and watching Joohyun cook over her shoulder. “What’s this all about?”

  
  


“I was hungry, that’s what. Got a problem with it?”

  
  


“No, no, not at all, I was just wondering. I haven’t had anyone spoil me like this in a while.” He pinched her side again, making her huff and smack his chest.

  
  


“Am I spoiling you? I must be pretty great then.” She smiled, although clearly trying to keep it to herself. Johnny thinks it’s so endearing.

  
  


“You’ve always been great.” He said as he leaned his back against the kitchen counter next to where she was cooking. “Hey, is that my shirt?”

  
  


He hadn’t noticed until that moment, but it seemed Joohyun had abandoned her previous shirt in favor of digging up one of Johnny’s old Coldplay tees. Joohyun visibly blushes at the accusation, setting down the spatula she was handling the eggs with.

  
  


“I hope you don’t mind- I needed something clean to wear after my shower. Couldn’t put on a dirty shirt, now could I?”

  
  


The sight of Joohyun wearing Johnny’s own shirt made his primal instincts go crazy. He was getting flustered at just the way she looked right now, let alone the fact that wearing someone else’s shirt is such a perfect way of saying  _ I’m theirs.  _

  
  


“No, I don’t mind. Not at all. You can wear any of them whenever you want.” He said, voice just barely trembling. 

  
  


“Thanks.” She said, turning off the heat once the omelette she was making had finished. “Now why don’t you get a quick shower too while these cool off? I’ll get the coffee maker heated up.” She smiled at him, and Johnny, face as red as a tomato, took the out she was providing him and nodded quickly, before speeding off to the bathroom.

  
  


He felt like he was winded, like he’d been punched in the gut, and for reasons he didn’t even want to think about, he was getting hard in his pants. Of course.

  
  


He turned on the shower and let it heat up while he quickly stripped off his clothes and tossed them onto the counter, before cupping his erection with his hand. What was he, some kind of hormonal teenager?

  
  
  


When he finally got in and let the hot water soothe his body, he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping a hand around his cock and squeezing it, lip caught between his teeth while he let out bated breaths. He felt a hot rush of shame run over him when he began to stroke himself and the very first thing that popped into his mind was  _ Joohyun.  _

  
  


She’d been in here, showered in here, and even waltzed back into Johnny’s bedroom and inevitably dropped her towel in order to slip on his shirt. She’d been naked in his room, just like she’d been naked in here. His mind started to race with images of her in the shower, of how she’d look with the water trickling over her body, over her breasts, her stomach, her ass, images of how she’d washed her body, washed her hair,  _ everything.  _

  
  


Soon enough, with a grunt and a hand on the wall to steady himself, Johnny was cumming, shooting out ropes into the shower stream to be washed away down the drain. And usually, after an orgasm he’d feel sated, but this time he felt  _ awful.  _ He felt like he’d violated something sacred, like he was so  _ wrong  _ for thinking about her like that. Everything in his body and mind told him it was  _ wrong.  _

  
  


He spent the rest of his shower shamefully washing up and then getting out and drying off so he could slip into some clean clothes, and after that he made his way back to the kitchen to face her again. There, just as she said, she was fiddling with the coffee machine and trying to get it to turn on. The sight was endearing, and Johnny walked up to help her out.

  
  


“Thanks.” She said in a small voice, a little embarrassed that she couldn’t quite figure it out, but Johnny still thought it was sweet.

  
  


“Don’t worry about it, it took Jaehyun months after we got this thing to figure out how to work it.”

  
  


The statement made her giggle, and she used Johnny’s attack against him by pinching his side, before plopping down into one of the kitchen table chairs.

  
  


“Well, since you know what you’re doing, make sure to make enough for me too.”

  
  


“Will do.” Johnny replied as he went to the cabinet and picked out two mugs. He knew he’d have to sit down and eat with her in a moment, but he didn’t know if he could  _ really  _ face her after what he’d just done. He still felt the same shame that wouldn’t leave him alone, and he imagined he’d be feeling like that for a while.

  
  


“Come over here and eat while you wait.” She called as she dug into her own omelette. 

  
  


Johnny couldn’t deny that he was hungry, so he decided to do as she asked and sat down in the seat across from her, grabbing the fork she’d set out and digging in as well. It was good, really good, and he honestly shouldn’t be surprised that she can cook too. She can practically do anything perfectly.

  
  
  


“Thank you for this. You really didn’t have to.” He said as he was finishing up shoveling it into his mouth, and the speed at which he finished it made her giggle.

  
  


“It’s no problem, I like cooking for people. And I take it you were hungry? You scarfed that down like you haven’t eaten in years.”

  
  


“Hey, what can I say I’m a big guy.” He laughed, before standing up and taking his plate over to the sink to rinse it off and leave it to be loaded into the dishwasher later. Joohyun followed closely behind, finishing up her plate and then rinsing it and stacking it with Johnny’s. 

  
  


“Is that thing ready yet?” She asked as she approached the coffee maker again, and Johnny nodded, grabbing onto a mug and placing it underneath. 

  
  


“Yup, it’s ready. It only takes a few minutes, so it should be ready soon.” He said as he placed a fresh coffee pod inside and hit the start button. Joohyun marveled at it, furrowing her eyebrows in amusement.

  
  


“So it’s one of those fancy ones that makes single cups then, huh?” She smirked as she looked up at Johnny while they both waited for it to finish. 

  
  


“Right on the money.” Johnny replied, “but I thought everyone had one of these nowadays?”

  
  


“I certainly don’t. I still use the classic full pot kind.” She sighed, watching the machine do its magic and fill the mug, before it finished its job and shut off.

  
  


Johnny picked up the mug and set it down on the counter, before placing the second one in its place and starting a fresh cup. “What do you take in your coffee?”

  
  


“And I get the first one? What a gentleman.” Joohyun teased. “But in all seriousness, plenty of sugar and a bit of milk.”

  
  


“On it.” Johnny said as he made his way over to the fridge and took out the milk carton, then opened up the pantry and pulled out their small jar of sugar and placed them both on the counter next to the mug. “I wouldn’t want to mess up the portions, so you can do the honors.”

  
  


“Gladly. Thank you, sir.” Joohyun replied, and then opened the sugar jar to scoop some out into the mug.

  
  


“You really do like a lot of sugar.” Johnny mused as he watched her dump two full spoonfuls into the coffee. She reached back to shove his arm, trying to hide the fond smile on her face.

  
  
  


“Yes, I do. It’s because I’m so sweet.”

  
  


“Alright, sugar.” Johnny joked. 

  
  


“Awe, cute. If we were dating I’d say keep calling me that.”

  
  


She looked back to see Johnny’s face go completely red again, and she laughed.

  
  


“I’m kidding, you can call me that anyway. Or we could just, you know. Date.”

  
  
  


Johnny genuinely couldn’t tell if she was being serious; she was still so composed, it almost seemed impossible. But she said it, didn’t she?

  
  
  


“Are you… are you like… fucking with me?”

  
  
  


“Not if you don’t want me to be.” She said as she picked up her mug and turned around to lean against the counter and leisurely sip at it. “Do you?”

  
  
  


“Honest to god, I can’t tell if you’re being serious.” He said with complete honesty, because right now he doesn’t have any smooth quips to come back with.

  
  
  


Joohyun laughs, her nose scrunching up adorably while she holds the mug up to her face. “Sorry, maybe that was way too forward. If I have even the eloquent Johnny Suh speechless, that must be the case.”

  
  


“So…?”

  
  


“So, let’s go out, yeah? What do you think?”

  
  


“Uh- okay, yeah, sure. Sounds good. Let’s do it.” He has to stop himself before he starts to ramble. 

  
  


“Perfect. What do you say, take me out on Friday night, hm? Pick me up at seven?”

  
  


“O-Okay.”

  
  


She smiles as she takes a big gulp from her mug and then sets it down on the counter behind her. “Sounds like a plan. Listen, I have a shift at noon so I should probably get going, but I’ll see you then, yeah?” She says as she walks up to him and stood on her tippy toes to place a kiss onto his cheek, just like she had the other night at the bar. 

  
  


She pulls away and looks up at Johnny expectantly, and he nods, instinctively placing a hand on her waist as giving her a smile. “It’s a date.”

  
  


She smiles in return, satisfied with his answer, and walks out of the kitchen to pick up her bag from the living room. “Do you mind if I pick up my shirt next time and wear this one out?”

  
  


“Not at all.” Johnny replies, and she swings the bag over her shoulder so she can walk up to the front door and slip into her shoes.

  
  


“I’m looking forward to it, Suh. Don’t disappoint, okay?”

  
  


“Never.”

  
  





  
  


The rest of the week goes on as usual. Johnny spends a lot of time debating on where he should take Joohyun, and eventually when his mind truly runs out of ideas, he goes to Jaehyun.

  
  


“Woaw woah woah, you’re taking her out?”

  
  


“Yes, I am.”

  
  


“So you finally found your balls, huh?”

  
  


“Actually,  _ she  _ asked  _ me  _ out. If you must know.”

  
  


Jaehyun seems to be genuinely taken aback by that, and it only makes Johnny want to sock him even more. But he needs some advice here. It’s been longer than he’d like to admit since he’s been out on a real  _ date  _ date, and he’s afraid he’s going to make a fool of himself. And, in his mind, it feels like a lot more than just your typical first date, seeing as Johnny’s been pining after Joohyun for god knows how long. He doesn’t even want to try and count the years.

  
  


“Well, shit. Maybe you’re less rusty than you think. Have you guys done anything yet, or is this first base for everything?”

  
  


“No, we haven’t done anything and  _ like I said,  _ I’m not  _ expecting  _ anything either. This is just me taking her out on a date. That’s all.”

  
  


“I get it dude, I get it. Look, I think that’s really cool honestly. Really, like, romantic, you know? Because then the first time you really get to, you know, do stuff it’ll feel way more connected, you know what I’m saying?”

  
  


“I get it.” Johnny says. He actually hadn’t thought of it that way. He tried not to think about…  _ that,  _ yet, because every time he did it made him feel like nervously throwing up.  _ Definitely  _ not to say he wasn’t into the idea, because, well, he was, very much so in fact, but it’s Joohyun, and Joohyun means a whole hell of a lot more to him than a hookup. And ever since his little shower moment, he’s felt guilty every time he thinks about it, like he’s somehow messed everything up by letting his primal desires get to him in such a way.

  
  


“So, where should you take her… hm… oh, what about that place I took Chae to on our first date? It won her over just like that. Oh god, what’s it called again…”

  
  


“Wasn’t it called the Scarlet Olive or some shit like that?” Johnny says as he tries to remember, because Jaehyun had gone on for too long about how Chaeyoung fell for him there.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah that’s what it was called. You should take her there. Fancy, but not break the bank fancy, it’s perfect. And the steak is really good too.”

  
  


Johnny chuckles, “thanks for the recommendation, Jae. I’ll look into it.”

  
  


“When are you picking her up?”

  
  


“Friday night.”

  
  


“Oh fuck, dude you’ve got two days to figure your shit out.”

  
  


“I know, you don’t have to remind me.” Johnny rolls his eyes and relaxes into the back cushion of their couch. “I’ll figure something out. It has to be good for her.”

  
  


“I’m sure it will be. I know you.”

  
  


Johnny’s not sure how exactly Jaehyun means that, but something about it makes him feel more at ease.

  
  





  
  
  


Friday rolls around a lot quicker than Johnny thought it would, and here he was desperately digging through his closet for something nice to wear, but something that wasn’t too much either. He did end up booking that one restaurant that Jaehyun liked, and he hopes his recommendation didn’t disappoint. He’d never been there himself, so he’s putting his trust in Jaehyun for this one. Scary, but Jaehyun comes through when he’s needed. Hopefully.

  
  
  


He’d showered and brushed back his hair so it would dry nicely, and checked the time almost every half an hour to make sure it wasn’t time to leave yet. He’d looked up Joohyun’s address that she’d given him, and he’d need to leave his place at around 6:40 to get there in good time, and then make it to their reservation at 7:30. The timing would be perfect.

  
  


And per his always-on-time genes, by 6:30 he’s out the door and getting into his car to drive over to Joohyun’s place. He hasn’t actually been to her place before, but since she just moved back to Seoul he imagined not many people had gotten to see it yet. Besides, they’d be leaving for their reservation anyway.

  
  


He pulled into her driveway at about 6:55, but he didn’t want to knock early, just in case she wasn’t quite ready yet. So he pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text.

  
  


_ I’m a bit early, is that alright? _

  
  


Within the minute she had texted him back.

  
  


_ Of course!! I’m just inside, come knock~ _

  
  


So, per her request, he got out of the car and shut the door behind him so he could make his way up to her front entrance, where he knocked twice softly on the wood. A second later the door opened, to reveal Joohyun wearing the same pretty black dress that she’d been wearing at the club. Tonight however, instead of the pink lipgloss, she had on a deep red lipstick paired with natural looking eye makeup.

  
  
  


“Wow.” Johnny breathed when he took in the full sight of her, with her shiny hair pulled up neatly into a ponytail, adorned with some bouncy curls. “You look beautiful.”

  
  


Joohyun blushed and leaned forward to pull Johnny inside by the arm, and then closed the door behind him. 

  
  


“Thank you. You’re not half bad.”

  
  


“I’m sure all eyes would be on you, not me.” Johnny smiled as he toed off his shoes so he could step onto the carpet and follow Joohyun as she made her way into the living room. Her place was much nicer than Johnny and Jaehyun’s, a bit smaller, but decorated in a way that made it feel more homey. It was nice.

  
  


“Don’t sell yourself short, Suh. You’re very handsome. I was honestly surprised you didn’t have a girlfriend already, what with the way girls absolutely threw themselves all over you in uni.”

  
  


It was Johnny’s turn to blush, firstly at Joohyun’s compliment, but also the callback from university. It wasn’t completely untrue, there were a lot of girls that would have done many things to have Johnny wrapped around their finger, but Johnny never cared for any of them.

  
  


“Aren’t we a good pair, then?” He said as he stepped over to the couch where Joohyun was motioning for him to come and sit with her.

  
  


“I’d like to think so. Isn’t that why we’re going on a date?” She teased, tucking her feet underneath her with her knees pointed towards Johnny on the couch. Johnny kept his hands in his lap, but Joohyun tutted.

  
  


“You don’t have to be so proper, you know. You can touch me.”

  
  


At first he didn’t really know what to do, so Joohyun took it upon herself and grabbed onto one of Johnny’s hands to place it on top of her knee. Her legs were bare and smooth, and Johnny wanted to resist the urge to feel down her thigh, but taking her words into account, he decided to do it anyway.

  
  


He very carefully let his palm lay flat against her knee, and then travel upwards against her skin, which was impossibly soft against his hand. He looked up at her to see her already staring at him with an unreadable expression. “I don’t mind.” She said, as if knowing his thoughts. “Keep going.”

  
  


So Johnny went full throttle and began to stroke up and down her thigh, turning his body slightly so they were facing one another. He went higher until he met the hem of her dress, which was scrunched up with the way she was sitting and sat where her thigh met her hip. Oh, how he’d love to let his hand snake up into her dress and feel more of her, but he definitely wouldn’t let himself do that. Maybe later. Maybe.

  
  


“Alright, that’s enough, Suh.” She said, still mirroring his thoughts. “We should get going, shouldn’t we?”

  
  


“Yes, yes we should. The reservation is for 7:30.”

  
  


“Oh, a reservation?” Joohyun echoed, raising an eyebrow as she stood up and offered a hand to Johnny to haul him off of the couch as well. “So it is fancy?”

  
  


“I wanted it to be nice for you.”

  
  


Joohyun smiled bashfully, “oh come on, it’s you. Iit could have been a McDonald’s and it still would have been perfect.”

  
  


Johnny laughed and watched as Joohyun went to the front door to pick up her heels and slip them on one by one, and Johnny did the same. Once she had grabbed her purse and was ready to go, he offered his arm to which she easily linked onto, and they were on their way out.

  
  





  
  


Johnny hadn’t let himself get anything to drink for the fact that he was driving, but Joohyun had ordered a little bit of wine and after a few glasses, she was more than a bit friendly. Johnny knew she liked to be physical, but the way she was hanging on him on their walk back to the car made him feel things he hadn’t in a long time.

  
  


“Thank you for taking me out, Johnny. I had an amazing time.” She said as he was dropping her off, the two of them standing on her front porch. She reached up and placed her hands on Johnny’s shoulders, smiling up at him, and he placed his hands on her hips to steady her. God, she was so small. He could so easily pick her up and carry her anywhere.

  
  


“Me too… I hope we can do it again sometime?” He says hopefully, thumb affectionately stroking her side from where he was holding onto her.

  
  


“Of course. Anytime you want.” She replied, and Johnny decided to steal her move and lean down to kiss her on the swell of her cheek. He pulled back slowly, making sure it was okay, and Joohyun’s eyebrows were furrowed, her head tilting slightly to the side.

  
  


“You can kiss me, if you want.”

  
  


“I just did.”

  
  


“No, silly!” She slapped his chest with a giggle. “For real.”

  
  


Before his nerves could get the better of him, he took her word for it and leaned down to connect their lips, kissing her softly and slowly. It felt like it lit his senses on fire, like he was floating when she moved to wrap her arms completely around his neck and tilt her head to the side to deepen it. He had to lean down and she had to lean up, and it was perfect. So, so perfect.

  
  


She pulled away after a minute, her lipstick now smeared, and Johnny suspected his face probably looked the same, but he was completely okay with it. She smiled, something shy and bashful, and unwound her arms from his neck so she could step back and fish her keys out from her bag.

  
  


Once she had gotten her door unlocked, she leaned forward and kissed Johnny’s cheek again, reaching to grab his hand and squeeze it.

  
  


“I’ll see you soon, okay?”

  
  


Johnny nodded. “Anytime you want.”

  
  


And with that she was heading back inside and leaving Johnny out there to deal with what had just happened.




  
  


Of course, the very next night Jaehyun is hosting another party at the house. Johnny’s not surprised by any means, it’s a Saturday, of course Jaehyun will want to have a party. And of course he’ll want Johnny to join in on the fun.

  
  


“You should invite Joohyun.” Chaeyoung says to him while Jaehyun is mixing up some jungle juice in the kitchen.

  
  


“Yeah, the more the merrier.” Jaehyun agrees.

  
  


Johnny imagines that Joohyun will eventually get roped into going to one of their many parties, so when they mention it, he thinks, fuck it, why not.

  
  


“Just try not to be weird, okay Jae?” He says, giving Jaehyun a pointed look with his arms crossed as he’s leaning on the kitchen table.

  
  


“I would never get in between you and pussy, Johnny.” He says, which makes Johnny shove his arm and Chaeyoung erupt into a fit of giggles.

  
  


“He won’t, I won’t let him. You have my word.” Chaeyoung says, and Johnny appreciates it, because if anyone has the reigns on Jaehyun, it’s Chaeyoung.

  
  


“And if she wants some punch, she’s more than welcome. A friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

  
  


“Thanks, Jae.” Johnny says with a smile, and Chaeyoung steps over to reassuringly squeeze his arm.

  
  


“It’ll be fun, don’t worry. I can tell you really like her. I hope it all goes well.” She smiles.

  
  


“Me too, Chae.” He smiles in return, and Chaeyoung trails off to the fridge to get out the strawberries Jaehyun had bought specifically for this to start chopping them up to be added to the concoction.

  
  


“I’m gonna go grab a shower then, you two have fun with that. I’m sure it’ll be great when you’re done.” He nudged Jaehyun’s side before he walked out and down the hall towards the bathroom.

  
  


In the shower, he starts really thinking about it. He knows Jaehyun will mind his own business, and Chaeyoung will make sure of it, so he has nothing to worry about. He won’t drink too much and make a fool of himself, so what’s the worry? 

  
  


He washes up and get outs, trailing off to his room to get dressed. The guests will start arriving in about an hour, so he texts Joohyun.

  
  


_ Jae’s having another party tonight. Wanna come over? _

  
  


Just like always, within a few minutes she’s texted him back.

  
  


_ That sounds like fun, I’m in. Tell them to save me some booze haha. Mind if I crash there afterwards? _

  
  


Johnny’s heart rate picks up again, and he’s jumping to say yes.

  
  


_ Of course. You’re welcome to stay whenever :) _

  
  


He smiles fondly just thinking about her, about how adorable she is and how he already can’t wait to see her.

  
  


_ Awesome. When should I show up? _

  
  


Johnny quickly checks the time and goes to text her back.

  
  


_ It’ll officially start in about an hour, but you can come whenever you want. Open door policy;) _

  
  


She replies a moment later,

  
  


_ I’ll be there in about an hour or so then. Cant wait to see you:) _

  
  


Johnny sighs and flops down onto his bed, letting out a long sigh. He feels so many things, so many good things he hasn’t felt in a long time. Maybe this will really be something good. The hopeless romantic in him wants to believe it.

  
  





  
  


As expected, within the hour Jaehyun and Chaeyoung’s friends start arriving. Johnny decides to get a cup of Jaehyun’s jungle juice and park it on the couch for the time being, having a conversation with Mark about how he’s doing in his last year of uni. He’s so young and adorable, Johnny just loves him. Everything amazes him and Johnny thinks life would be way more interesting to be as excitable as Mark is.

  
  


It’s cut short however when someone walks over and stands above them, and Johnny looks up, his face breaking into a huge smile.

  
  


“Hi.” Joohyun purrs, not even letting Johnny stand up before she sits on his thigh and leans down to give him a kiss.

  
  


“Woah, hello to you too. You have a girlfriend, Johnny?” Mark says with a laugh as he sees it all happen right in front of him. Joohyun giggles and brushes her hand through Johnny’s hair, before holding it out for Mark to shake.

  
  


“Something like that. Hi, I’m Joohyun. You must be one of Johnny’s friends?”

  
  


“Haha, yeah, my name’s Mark. Nice to meet you.” He smiles and shakes her hand, before pulling away and looking down into his cup to see that it’s empty.

  
  


“Well, shit. My jungle juice is out. I’m gonna go get another cup. Have fun with your girl, John.” He says as he claps Johnny on the back and gets up to trail into the kitchen where the punch bowl is.

  
  


“He was cute. Looked like he could be sixteen.” Joohyun jokes.

  
  


“You’re cute. When did you get here?” Johnny asks as his hand instinctively goes up to rest on her hip.

  
  


“Just a couple of minutes ago. I talked to Chaeyoung a little bit, she’s so sweet. Her and Jaehyun are cute together.” She said, leaning into Johnny’s chest and signing contentedly. “What’s in the cup?”

  
  


Johnny chuckles, “Jaehyun’s famous jungle juice. It’s a fan favorite around here.” He jokes, and holds the cup up so she can see. “Wanna try some?”

  
  


Joohyun shrugs and takes the cup from Johnny’s hand, sipping at it and humming.

  
  


“Not bad.” She says after a few seconds. “I might have to get a cup for myself in a bit.”

  
  


“He’s gotten alright at making party punch. I mean, he has parties like every weekend so of course he would.” He laughs, and Joohyun smiles.

  
  


“Am invited to future parties?” She asks, sitting up properly so she can wind her hand back up into Johnny’s hair and turn her gaze down at him.

  
  


“It would be an honor to have you as a guest more often.” He smiles, and Joohyun leans down to kiss him again, this time letting it linger for a moment before pulling back.

  
  


“What‘s all this for?” He asks.

  
  


She laughs, “Am I not allowed to kiss you? You look really good tonight, I almost don’t want to keep my hands to myself.”

  
  


Johnny’s sure his face has gone red again, and he has to tell his body to calm down at the indication of her words before he gets too excited. “No no, feel free. I’m all yours.”

  
  


“Really?” She says, continuing to soothingly run her hands through his hair. “All mine?”

  
  


“All yours.”

  
  


He begins to really feel hot beneath his collar when she leans in and presses her lips against his neck, kissing lightly and exhaling hotly on his skin. “I’ve wanted to hear that for a long time.”

  
  


Goosebumps break out on his skin and his other hand comes to hold onto her hips as well, grip tightening. “How long?”

  
  


“So long.” She says, her words coming out a bit higher and in a tone that borders so dangerously on a moan. He definitely can’t control his body now.

  
  


“God, you’re so beautiful, Joohyun. So pretty. I just wanna- touch you, everywhere.”

  
  


Her breathing seems to intensify too, and she moves her mouth to nibble at his earlobe so he can really hear it now.

  
  


“Touch me, baby. I’m not stopping you.”

  
  


“But,” he pulls back, looking her in the eyes finally, “here?”

  
  


Her gaze averts as she thinks for a moment. “Is it too soon?”

  
  


“Too soon?” He echos in confusion.

  
  
  


“I mean, we just went on our first date yesterday- is it too soon to, you know…?”

  
  
  


Johnny’s breath hitches at her words, because he hadn’t even thought about it. Well, he  _ had,  _ just not in an actual sense.

  
  


“Only if we say it is.”

  
  


“Then,” she leans back in right next to his ear, “it isn’t.”

  
  


Johnny’s grip tightens on her hips and he lets them have a mind of their own as they travel down to squeeze her cute little ass, making her squeal.

  
  


“Not here, baby,” he says into his ear, her hands wrapping around his neck. “Take me to your room. Carry me.”

  
  


Johnny doesn’t even have to think twice before complying, setting his plastic cup on the coffee ha me and easily standing with her still in his arms and carrying her without struggle to his bedroom down the hall. Not many people are congregating down here, and Jaehyun has the speakers blasting, so he doesn’t need to worry about anyone hearing them.

  
  
  


He opens his door and leads her inside, and promptly shuts it behind them, turning to face her. She doesn’t hesitate to fall into him again, kissing him hard and tangling her hands into his hair and tugging on it just slightly.

  
  


“We don’t have to do anything.” She says as she trails her mouth to his cheek where she kisses again tenderly.

  
  


“I want to if you want to.” He replies, and her lips curl upwards into a smile.

  
  


“You’re so perfect.” She replies as she latches her lips onto his neck and sucks, and Johnny feels so weak in the knees he might faint. She pulls away when she’s satisfied for the bruise it’ll become, and pats his chest.

  
  


“Get on the bed, big boy. Take off your shirt first.”

  
  


Johnny complies without a single qualm and peels his tshirt off, before clambering onto his bed and laying on his back to wait for her. She follows close behind, climbing onto the bed and situating herself right on Johnny’s thighs.

  
  


“You’ll be a good boy, right?” She asks, and Johnny nods dumbly, making her giggle. “God, I couldn’t have asked for a better baby.”

  
  


Johnny doesn’t have time to say anything before she leans down and starts by licking one of his nipples, getting it wet and then blowing cold air onto it to see the way he shivers, before wrapping her lips around it and sucking.

  
  


Johnny’s breath gets shaky and uneven as she does this, unable to get his mind to think properly as he feels her dainty hands trailing down the hard planes of his stomach until they reach the top of his pants. She dips her fingers into them, and then pulls them out to reach up and unbuckle his belt without struggle, all while sucking his nipple raw. She switches to the other one as she begins to pull them down along with his underwear, not stopping as they reach his hipbone.

  
  


“These are coming off, okay baby?” She asks once she pulls away from his chest, and it’s all Johnny can do to nod profusely.

  
  


Satisfied, she moves down to be able to pull them off completely, and she does so, leaving Johnny as bare as the day he was born. She’s still fully clothed, and something in him makes him feel humiliated, but the other half of him tells him that he  _ likes it. _

  
  


“Oh my god, Johnny,” she marvels as she reaches down with one hand to grip his cock, her fingers wrapping around it so prettily Johnny thinks he’s going to go insane. “You’re so  _ big.  _ I feel like I’ve been missing out.”

  
  


Johnny’s been speechless before, many, many times, but this takes the cake. There’s no way in a million years he’d be able to get his brain and mouth to work together long enough to find something to say, and all he can do it lean back against the pillows and let out a long breath as she begins to pump her hand up and down his erection, even going as far as to thumb at the head to collect the precum beading there.

  
  


“So pretty, baby. You’ve been keeping a lot from me, huh?” She teased, before leaning down to flatten her tongue against the tip and get a taste.

  
  


“Even tastes good. Such a good boy.” She praised, and then leaned down again to wrap her lips around him, sucking hard before going down further and taking him almost completely into her mouth in one go.

  
  


Johnny gasped and instinctively reached down to grab a fistful of her silky hair, but almost as soon as he did she pulled off and slapped his hand.

  
  


“No touching unless I say so. Got it?”

  
  


He nods again, obediently moving both of his hands away and she seems satisfied with it, because she goes back down and begins sucking him again.

  
  
  


The way she uses her mouth is something straight out of heaven itself; she wraps one of her hands around the base and squeezes again, while moving her tongue alone the veins and ridges of his cock in such a graceful fashion, stimulating him enough to get him going even more, but not enough to cum. Her other hand comes down a moment later to start playing with his balls, squeezing and pulling them, making him cry out in bliss. It feels  _ so  _ good, he’s sure he’s never felt anything like it.

  
  
  


That is, until her hand keeps wandering and finds itself at his hole, where she presses two fingers against his dry entrance. It elicits a gasp, and she pulls off to giggle.

  
  


“I can’t wait to ruin you, you’re so perfect.” She says, before licking down his erection again and continuing until he feels her tongue against his entrance, pressing flat against it while her hand keeps pumping him, aided by her saliva.

  
  


Johnny would like to say he’s sexually experienced, but he’s never  _ ever  _ in his life been given attention like  _ this  _ before. It’s such a foreign feeling, something he would have never imagined he’d feel, and something he never imagined he’d  _ like  _ so much.

  
  


At first her licks are tame, just stimulating the area, but she takes it a step further and begins to press  _ inside. _

  
  


“Joohyun- oh my god-“

  
  


She doesn’t stop, she presses her tongue into him and thumbs against the head of his cock and it all feels so new and so amazing, and he just wants to-

  
  


“Don’t you  _ dare  _ cum.” She threatens when she pulls away, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking, her hand going to the base of his cock and squeezing so hard it’s almost painful. “Only when I say so, or else.”

  
  


His mind is racing with  _ or else what?  _ But he can’t find his words long enough to actually verbalize it. He feels so small beneath her, like she could do anything to him and he’d just have to take it, and he’d  _ like  _ it.

  
  


“Say it for me. Say you won’t cum unless I say so.”

  
  


“I wont- I wont cum unless you say so.” He manages to force out, and she hums her approval before going back down, but this time instead of her tongue, she presses her  _ fingers  _ inside.

  
  


Johnny’s not too man to say he’s never been curious and tried it himself, but the way she does it, with her pretty, dainty fingers is something else entirely. She presses two inside him and curls them, feeling around until Johnny’s whole body jumps, and her lips curl into a smirk.

  
  


“That’s my good boy.” She purrs as her fingers continue to move, now focusing on that one spot that has Johnny literally seeing stars. “Keep still.”

  
  


Johnny’s not sure if he can, but he’d do anything to satisfy her, so he tries his best. He takes his lip in between his teeth, silencing his grunts as she keeps going, now pumping in and out with an amazing precision.

  
  


“Does that feel good, big boy?” She asks, and Johnny opens his eyes to look down at her, between his legs looking like an angel.

  
  


“It feels so good, Joo… please…” 

  
  


“Please, what? What do you want?”

  
  


“I want to feel you,  _ please,  _ let me touch you.”

  
  


She hums, pulling her fingers out and moving to sit back on top of Johnny’s thighs. “Since you nicely.”

  
  


Johnny watches intently as she pulls off the cropped shirt she was wearing, tossing it aside and reach behind to undo her bra and tossing that too. Her breasts finally fall into view, and Johnny’s mouth starts watering.

  
  


“Let me touch you.” He begs, hands physically itching to latch on.

  
  


“Ask  _ nicely.” _

  
  


“ _ Please,  _ let me touch you.” The desperation is surely seeping into his voice, and Joohyun takes mercy on him.”

  
  


“Okay, big boy, you can touch me.”

  
  


There’s no hesitation as Johnny reaches up and cups both of them in his hands, brushing his thumbs against her pert nipples, and he’s satisfied with the way her breath hitches.

  
  


“Mm, that feels good, baby, keep going.”

  
  


He does so without question, squeezing them in his hands and pinching her nipples gently, even more aroused at the feeling of how hard they are.

  
  


“You want them in your mouth, baby?” She asks, and he nods like a dumb little puppy again, making her laugh at him. “Of course you do.”

  
  


She comes up to sit on his chest and leans down, her tits in his face, and like a good boy, he immediately starts licking and sucking them while his hands find purchase on her thighs.

  
  


He expected her to reprimand him for touching when he wasn’t permitted, but she seems too lost in the feeling and he takes that as his out.

  
  


She shakes her chest in his face and rubs her tits all over him, getting them all wet with his saliva, and Johnny loves it so much he could die. In fact he feels like he’s already died and gone to heaven, and Joohyun is his god.

  
  


“I’m so fucking wet, baby. You wanna feel it?” 

  
  


Johnny nods again, and she pulls away from his face to clamber off the bed entirely and stand next to where Johnny was laying, still completely naked

  
  


“Don’t take your eyes off me, baby.” She orders, and Johnny thinks it was unnecessary because there’s no way he’d take his eyes off of her, not right now.

  
  


She turns around and juts her hips out, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt and begins to pull it down, down, down, until she shucks it off of her feet along with her shirt and bra which were nowhere to be seen. She’s wearing the tiniest, most  _ obscene  _ panties Johnny’s ever seen, and in the back of his mind he wonders if she’d worn them on purpose, if she’d expected this to happen. That only makes him feel even hotter.

  
  


She hooks her thumb into the panties and begins to pull them down, much slower this time, and Johnny hates the tease almost as music as he loves it. After what feels like an eternity, she pushes them over the swell of her ass and they fall down so she can kick them away.

  
  


She leans even further into her position and trails a hand behind her, sticking two fingers into her slick and pushing her folds apart so Johnny can really see how wet she is, and she definitely wasn’t lying. She’s  _ soaked,  _ practically dripping, and Johnny’s jaw clenches with restraint as she pushes two fingers inside and lets out a pretty moan.

  
  


“You want your cock in here, baby?” She teases, pulling her fingers out and spreading her slick all over, craning her neck to be able to see him. “You wanna feel me? Fuck your cum into me?”

  
  


He’s never wanted anything so much in his life.

  
  


“Joohyunnie,” he begs, his voice coming out much more desperate and pathetic than he intended it to, “please let me, I’ll do anything.”

  
  


“So needy,” she says, and Johnny feels shame run through him again, but this time it’s a rush that makes him feel even more aroused.

  
  


“You think you deserve it? Have you been good?” She taunts, and Johnny whines out,

  
  


“I’ve been so good, please, please-“

  
  


“Enough, quiet.” Joohyun stops him before he can continue, and climbs back onto the bed in all her naked glory. “I think you’ve been obedient enough. I’ll reward you.” She clambers back onto his lap and and places her hands down onto his chest, pressing down. “Where do you keep your condoms?”

  
  


“Bedside, top drawer.” He manages, and she leans over him to slide open the drawer and feel around for a moment before triumphantly returning with a silver packet in hand.

  
  


“You sure keep these handy. Take a lot of girls in here?” She teases, and Johnny knows she means nothing by it, but somehow it just makes him feel guilty.

  
  


“No, no, not for a long time. It’s just you now.” He says, and she huffs a laugh.

  
  


“That’s all I need to hear, sweet thing.”

  
  


She tears open the package easily and tosses it away, before moving down and taking Johnny’s cock into her hand again. She slides it down his length and pumps it a few times to get it on comfortably, and then moves to kneel above it. “Ready for me?”

  
  


He nods, his hair falling into his face, and she brings her hand up to brush the strands away, affectionate.

  
  


When her hands move back down Johnny holds his breath, and she situates her hips so she can push his cock against her, just letting him rut on her soft folds for a moment. She laughs at him, but doesn’t say anything else as she uses her grip to push him to her entrance where he slips inside almost instantly.

  
  


She gasps, both of her hands coming down to press against Johnny’s chest again as she rolls her hips to get herself used to the feeling. Meanwhile, Johnny is using every bit of willpower he can manage to not bust the second he’s fully inside.

  
  


“God... that’s so good.” Joohyun breathes as she finally sits all of her weight down onto Johnny’s lap, pressing him fully inside of her. Johnny swears his fingers and toes are tingling, and he reaches up again to grip her waist, but as expected, she shoves them away.

“No. Touching.” She commands, grabbing onto his wrists and pressing them against the pillows on either side of Johnny’s head. “What about that don’t you understand?”

  
  


“I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry Joohyun-“

  
  


“Stop,” she says firmly as she reaches up and takes one of his nipples between her fingers to pinch and pull on it. “Be  _ quiet.” _

  
  


It feels like a dream, the way she starts out slow and small by just barely rutting against him and only slightly letting his cock slip out of her, to gradually get more into it and raise herself almost completely off of him so she can slam back down. She’s so wet, the slide is flawless, and Johnny’s sure he’s going to be soaked in it, the slick warmth dripping out and wetting his navel and his balls.

  
  


When she starts going faster, she lets go of one of Johnny’s wrists in favor of cupping her own breast and pinching her nipple, which seems to make her get louder. She starts to moan for real, tilting her head back while she bounces up and down and simultaneously grinds her hips to get him to touch that place inside of her that makes her whole body tremble.

  
  


After a few seconds of touching herself, she lets go and leans down so her lips are next to Johnny’s ear again, where she takes the lobe into her mouth and licks his heated skin. She reaches up and grabs Johnny’s wrists again, but this time it’s so she can guide them and place them on her hips. 

  
  


“You touch when I give you permission, see?” Her lips curl into a smile, and as she’s leaning down her hair begins to fall over her shoulders and brush against Johnny’s face, lightly tickling his skin. “It’s not that hard.”

  
  


“I wanna touch you more.” Johnny says as his hands squeeze at her hips, taking advantage of the little leeway he’s been given. “I wanna make you feel good, Joo.”

  
  


“Can you?” Joohyun retorts back, her hips simultaneously halting their movements as she sits up on his lap, completely still.

  
  


“ _ Yes,”  _ Johnny breathes, “please let me.”

  
  


Joohyun pretends to think about it for a moment, although Johnny sees right through the facade. He’d like to say he’s getting better at reading her by this point, but he’d let her think she held as much control as she wanted to have. 

  
  
  


“Okay baby. Make me cum. I’m giving you one minute.” She said after a few seconds of silence passed, and Johnny jumped into action without a moment’s hesitation.

  
  


He sat upright, one hand staying wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her where she wanted him while the over one snaked in between their bodies to press against her clit. It was clear how she tried to contain her gasp of surprise, but it slipped out anyway and even more followed closely behind as Johnny pressed two fingers against the swollen nub and began to rub tight circles into it.

  
  


Simultaneously, he began to thrust upwards into her, timing his thrusts to the movement of his fingers, and if the way she threw her head back and began to cry out was anything to go off of, he was doing it right. 

  
  


“Fuck! Fuck, Johnny I’m so close-!” She squealed, her thighs shaking where they were planted on either side of Johnny’s hips. She couldn’t do much but hold onto him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep herself at least somewhat steady while he ravished her, his lips attaching to her neck and jawline to give her bruises to match his.

  
  


She let out a long, drawn out moan as she threw her head back and her entire body began to tremble, her insides spasming and clenching around Johnny’s cock as she peaked, unable to keep still in his hold. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that she came down and slumped against his chest, breathing heavy and uneven. Johnny had to chuckle, his hand finally moving from in between their bodies to wrap around the small of her back along with the other one, trying not to move too much as he was still balls deep inside of her and still hadn’t gotten to cum.

  
  
  


“Was that under a minute?” He joked, and she lifted her head from his chest to look at him again. 

  
  


“I lost track.” She smiled, leaving it at that as she leaned forward to kiss him, soft and slow, very much the opposite of how they were going at each other just seconds prior.

  
  
  


When she readjusted her position in his lap, Johnny inhaled a sharp breath at the feeling of his cock moving inside of her, now so hard and strung up that it was almost painful.

  
  


“Oh god, you still didn’t get to cum did you?” She asked as she realized, and proceeded to pull off of his cock and tug the dirtied condom off, positioning herself in between his spread legs.

  
  


“I can’t let my good boy leave here without cumming.” She hummed, and leaned down to pucker her lips and press them against the painfully sensitive head of his cock, which prompted him to suck in another breath and hold still while she did whatever she was going to do.

  
  


She began to stroke him again, going all the way up and down his shaft and sucking the tip into her mouth, soon finding a rhythm that had Johnny shaking and pressing his fists into the bed next to his sides as he was shooting ropes of cum into her mouth.

  
  


Once she was sure she’d milked every drop from him, she pulled off and opened her mouth to show Johnny the mess he’d made on her tongue, and then made a show of swallowing every bit of it down.

  
  


“You’re a menace.” Johnny managed to breathe out, his chest heaving as he tried to come down without much grace. “I can’t believe you.”

  
  
  


“Really? It seemed like you were into it.” She shrugged with her lips curling into a smirk as she climbed back up the bed to lay down next to Johnny on the pillows. She laid on her side facing him, her hand coming out to cup his cheek and turn his face so she could easily reach him for a kiss. And of course, on instinct, Johnny’s hand came down to grip her thigh and haul her over him so she was draped on his side. 

  
  
  


“I wasn’t expecting all of that. Where did it come from?” He asked once they’d pulled away from their small makeout, and Joohyun, for the first time that evening Johnny thinks, had the decency to look  _ bashful. _

  
  
  


“Is it so bad that I know what I like?” She retorts, her nose scrunching cutely in a habit Johnny had grown to love of hers. 

  
  


“Makes me think there’s more you’re not letting on to.” He comments, and her knowing smile in return tells Johnny he’s exactly right. 

  
  
  


“If we keep this going you’ll find out soon enough.” She pecks his lips sweetly, and Johnny fully intends to find out every little detail.

  
  
  





  
  


Some hours later, after most of the guests had gone and Joohyun had snuck off to the bathroom to shower, Johnny ended up falling asleep. When he woke again, this time Joohyun was next to him, wearing nothing but another one of his shirts that she had no doubt snatched after washing up earlier in the night.

  
  


Instead of waking her, Johnny decides to get up and trail outside of his bedroom down the hall, where he sees less of a mess than he was honestly expecting, but some cleaning was certainly in order. He stepped out to the end of the hallway to get a glimpse of the living room and found it empty, save for a few plastic cups scattered about and the throw pillows in a heap. Johnny rolled his eyes, knowing that he’d bark at Jaehyun later to help him clean it up, but he didn’t pay it anymore mind as he left it be and went off to the bathroom to shower as well.

  
  


When he finished washing up and stepped back out, he saw Chaeyoung exiting Jaehyun’s room while rubbing her eyes and yawning. She spotted him before he could scurry off to his bedroom however, and gave him a knowing look.

  
  
  


“You ran off pretty early last night. What was that about?” She asked, placing a hand on her hip and raising her eyebrows expectantly. Johnny rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively.

  
  


“I’ll get enough of a berating from Jaehyun later, I think we both know that.” He replied, and Chaeyoung laughed along in agreement.

  
  


“Yeah, it’s pretty much all anyone could talk about once you guys were gone. We heard  _ everything.  _ It’s kind of funny.”

  
  


Johnny’s heart drops to his ass. “Everything? Really? What, were you congregating outside of my door or something?”

  
  
  


“We didn’t have to. She was loud enough for the whole city to hear. For such a calm and collected girl I honestly didn’t expect it, but go her.” Chaeyoung laughs as she clicks Jaehyun’s door shut behind her and makes her way into the kitchen.

  
  


Johnny ducked into his bedroom, face on fire, and let out a huff of annoyance. He would certainly not hear the end of this from Jaehyun and that alone made him want to jump into a void.

  
  


“Everything okay?”

  
  


He looks up from the floor when he hears Joohyun’s soft voice, a bit gravelly from just waking up again, and he can’t help but smile.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. Did I wake you?” He asks as he steps over to the bed and cups her cheek, brushing his thumb over the swell of it.

  
  
  


“A little bit ago when you left you shower, yeah. But it’s fine, I slept really good.” She smiles, bouncing up to peck his lips. “Now get dressed.”

  
  


Johnny complies and starts rummaging through his dresser drawers for a clean pair of underwear, and drops his towel just long enough to slip them on. After last night, he knows there’s no reason for him to feel shy, like he was being indecent or something, but he couldn’t help it.

  
  
  


On the bed, Joohyun rubbed her eyes and felt around Johnny’s bedside table for her phone, humming triumphantly when she finds it. Meanwhile, Johnny throws on whatever shirt he finds first and his usual pair of sweatpants, and dives back into bed.

  
  


He inhales deeply and is more than pleased when Joohyun tucks herself into his arm again, throwing her leg over his stomach and making herself comfortable.

  
  
  


“So,” she says after a few minutes go by, tossing her phone somewhere onto the bed to be found later. “Should we talk about last night?”

  
  
  


Johnny’s chest tightens. “What about it?”

  
  


Joohyun giggles, “what about it? So we had sex and we’re just gonna leave it at that?”

  
  
  


“I just- don’t really know what else to say about it.” Johnny replies, craning his neck to look down at her, and she places her hand against his chest again, like it’s become muscle memory now.

  
  
  


“Well, what are we now? We can’t go back to just being friends like it never happened.” She says.

  
  


Johnny thinks about it for a moment; he knows he doesn’t want to stay as just friends with her, but would it be too soon to start something serious? He doesn’t want to scare her away, but he doesn’t know what the alternative is.

  
  
  


“Well… Joohyun, I really like you. Like, I  _ really  _ like you. And I don’t want to… just be friends… but I don’t want to push you for more…”

  
  


“I’m glad to hear we’re on the same page.” She says, and Johnny glances down at her to see her smiling. “Let’s take things one step at a time, yeah? For now we’ll just be… together. How does that sound?”

  
  
  


Together. Johnny likes the sound of that.

  
  


“Alright. Together it is.”

  
  





  
  


The next time they both coordinate to meet up again for another date is a few days later, on a weeknight. Neither of them had to work the next day, so it was perfect. This time however, Joohyun had insisted on being the one to plan it out. Intrigued and curious, Johnny gave her the reins, and was told to come by her place at around 5pm.

  
  


Per her instructions, he dressed casually, like he would any other day of the week, and when he arrived to pick her up she matched his attire. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a blue cropped sweater that buttoned down.

  
  
  


“You look adorable as always.” He complimented her as she stepped over the threshold to pull him into a hug.

  
  


“Thanks. You look good too.” She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss onto his lips, before pulling away and linking her arm with his. “Shall we?”

  
  


“We shall.” He replies.

  
  


“So, what’ve you got in mind?” He asks her once they’ve both gotten into the car and Johnny’s pulling out of her driveway.

  
  


“Well, I thought we could drive into the city and do a little bit of exploring. How does that sound?” She asks, a tiny bit of insecurity showing in her voice. 

  
  


“I think that sounds great.” Johnny reassures her right away and takes one hand off the steering wheel to grab onto her thigh. She follows the motion and wraps her fingers around his, squeezing softly. It’s such a sweet gesture, Johnny can’t help his lips curling upwards into a smile as he keeps his eyes on the road, letting the two of them fall into a comfortable silence after that.

  
  
  


Johnny manages to find a parking spot when they’re close enough, and the two of them go off into the bustle of the city to find something to do. They start off by stopping at some street food stands and picking up some tteokbokki, and then strolling along the sidewalks and taking in the atmosphere.

  
  
  


After a little while goes by, they find an unoccupied bench to sit at by the end of the street, and Johnny drapes his arm over the backrest to pull Joohyun in closer by her shoulders.

  
  


“What do you want to do after this?” She asks as she leans into him, placing her hand onto his thigh. “Because Ihad some ideas.”

  
  


As always, Johnny’s intrigued. “Oh? Ideas? Do tell.”

  
  
  


She giggles, “well, I was thinking instead of your place we go to mine this time. After all, you’ve barely ever been inside. What do you think?”

  
  
  


“I think that sounds great.” Johnny agrees, “what did you have in mind to do at your place?”

  
  


Joohyun visibly suppresses a little smile, and Johnny can just sense she’s got something up her sleeve.

  
  


“We could just hang out, you know.” She crosses her arms with a fake pout, which prompts Johnny to tickle her side.

  
  
  


“Something tells me you’re thinking something else.”

  
  
  


“Well, actually, now that you mention it, I did get a little something new that I think we could try together. How about that?”

  
  


Johnny raises an eyebrow, suspicious. “Yeah? And what’s this special something?”

  
  
  


She smiles again, crossing one leg over the other and leaning down to rest her head against Johnny’s shoulder. “I think I’ll keep it a surprise. See if you like it.”

  
  
  


Johnny hums, suppressing the signals in his brain telling him to be nervous about whatever she’s supposedly got planned, and squeezes her arm. “Whatever you say, babe.”

  
  
  





  
  
  


A couple of hours later, after they’ve grabbed dinner at a local grill and some hotteok buns at another food stand, they finally made the drive back to Joohyun’s place.

  
  


As soon as they step inside Johnny toes off his shoes and sets them neatly by the threshold, and then lets Joohyun lead the two of them to the couch.

  
  


“Want some wine?” She asks once they’ve sat down, and Johnny raises his eyebrows.

  
  
  


“Is this the special something?” He asks, and she giggles, shaking her head.

  
  


“No, no. I just thought wine sounded nice right now. Are you interested?” 

  
  
  


“Sure, why not.” Johnny replies, and she proceeds to get up and trail off into the kitchen.

  
  
  


Johnny is only made to wait for a few minutes, but the entire time he can’t stop thinking. What did she have that she wanted to share with him? Was she even going to bring it up again? Was he going to have to?

  
  


By the time she comes back with two glasses of white wine in her hands, he’s burning with so much curiosity that he decides he needs to ask her.

  
  
  


She sits down next to him on the couch with her leg folded underneath her and hands one of the glasses to Johnny, before taking a long sip from her own glass.

  
  
  


“Mm. This is the good stuff. My mom got it for me for my birthday last year.” She says.

  
  
  


“Really? I’m special enough to warrant the birthday wine?” Johnny asks, feeling his heart genuinely swell at the notion.

  
  


She nods, “yeah, I thought so. I couldn’t think of anyone better to share it with.”

  
  


Johnny takes a sip from his glass and relishes the elegant taste, something he doesn’t often indulge in, in favor of just getting wasted on the cheapest booze he can find (usually Jaehyun’s special juice). It was nice.

  
  
  
  


“I’m honored. Thank you.” He smiles and leans forward to chastely kiss her on her temple, before downing a bit more of the wine. “I do have to ask, though,” he starts again, “what was it you wanted to do tonight?”

  
  
  


Joohyun is silent for a moment, before she takes another long sip of her wine and then sets the glass on the coffee table in front of the couch. “It’s… a little something I’ve had for a short while, and I haven’t had anyone to share it with,” she says, setting her hands in her lap as she begins to pick at them, perhaps a nervous habit she hadn’t let on to yet. “And if you aren’t interested in it that’s completely fine! I just thought it might be worth it to bring the idea up.”

  
  
  


Johnny’s confused, unable to grasp what she’s getting at. “Cmon Joo, it’s not like I’ll judge you or anything. Just say it.”

  
  
  


She purses her lips into a tight line and thinks for a moment, before moving to stand up and offer Johnny a hand. “Here, follow me. I’ll show you instead.”

  
  
  


Johnny doesn’t hesitate to set his glass down on the coffee table next to hers and take her hand, letting her lead him down a short hallway and into what he assumes is her bedroom.

  
  


She switches on the light and Johnny is met with soft blue colored walls and a queen size bed in the center of the room adorned with navy colored sheets. There were a few decorations on the wall here and there, a painting of some flowers and some framed pictures of what he guesses to be her family and friends.

  
  
  


“So… what’s in here?” He asked, watching as she scurries over to the closet and kneels down to fish something out, then reappears with a black box in her hands. She stepped over to the bed and set it down, letting out a nervous breath.

  
  
  


“So, last week, after the party, when I said there’s more about me to find out?” She asks, and he nods, waiting for her to get to the point.

  
  
  


“So… I really wasn’t planning on getting to it so quickly, but you were really into things the other night, so I think you might like this too.”

  
  
  


“Joo, just tell me what it is already.”

  
  
  


Instead of answering verbally, Joohyun grabs onto the lid of the box and takes it off, revealing a lump of colors, and Johnny’s not so sure what he’s looking at. That is, until she reaches in and pulls something specific out that he feels his stomach tighten into a giant knot.

  
  
  


“This one is new.” She says with a smile, something proud, and holds it out for Johnny to see. “What do you think?”

  
  


Well, Johnny doesn’t know what to think, because what she’s holding in her hand is a big, purple  _ dildo. _

  
  
  


“Um… I… it’s...” Johnny says awkwardly, not really understanding the point of her showing it to him. Unless, now that he thinks about it, maybe she wants to use it. Maybe she wants him to use it on her. Maybe  _ she  _ wants to use it on  _ him. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I was thinking we could try something with it… whatever you want.” She says as she sets it down on the bed, then goes back to the box and fishes out a mess of black material and lays it out next to the toy. “I can put it on, or you can use it on me.”

  
  
  


Oh…  _ that’s  _ what it is.

  
  
  


“A strap?” He says out loud, eyeing the items on the bed with a certain curiosity that has his stomach twisting.

  
  
  


“Yep, that’s what it is. Of course, strap not necessary, it can be used alone too.”

  
  
  


Johnny’s mind starts to wander, first to the night they’d hooked up when Joohyun went down on him, and how she’d slipped her fingers inside him and how  _ good  _ it felt, and then to the idea of her using that thing on  _ him.  _ It sent a shiver down his spine, and as much as he liked the idea of using it on her, the latter sounded shamefully better.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’d let you use it on me.” He says, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth as he shifted his gaze from the bed back to Joohyun.

  
  
  


“You would?” She replied, almost in disbelief, like she wasn’t expecting him to agree to fast. And honestly, Johnny wouldn’t have expected to agree so fast either.

  
  
  


“Yeah,” he said, “I would.”

  
  
  


Joohyun’s lips curl into a smile and she reaches out for his hand to squeeze it. “You don’t have to feel pressured, it’s just something I’m into. Really, it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

  
  
  


“No, no, I’d be willing to try it. I’ve never done anything like it before, but I trust you.”

  
  
  


She reaches up to kiss him without warning, and when she pulls away she intertwines their fingers. “We don’t have to do it today either. Whenever you’re comfortable.”

  
  
  
  


Johnny appreciates how accommodative she’s being, and he lets himself think about it for a moment. When she brought him in her room he kind of expected things would go a certain way, and when it came down to it he was as curious about it as he could be, so without much deliberation he spoke up again.

  
  
  


“I’m comfortable. And if I don’t like it, I’ll tell you, okay?” He cups her cheeks and places a kiss onto her nose.

“Where do we.. uh, start?”

  
  


Joohyun laughs, reaching up to take Johnny’s hands into hers and place them down onto her hips instead. “Just like you would normally. Gotta warm up a little bit, you know?” She snakes her hands up around his neck and pulls him down to kiss her for real.

  
  
  


It doesn’t take a moment’s hesitation for him to follow suit, grip tightening on her hips as he leans down to accommodate their height difference and kisses her back in a way he hopes conveys his excitement. He can already feel his body starting to react, his skin heating up and his heart rate increasing.

  
  
  


It feels so  _ good  _ to kiss her, and he felt like he’d been missing out on this for so long. It’s all he could have ever wanted to have her in his arms like this, for her to want him just as badly as he wants her. It’s almost unreal.

  
  
  


She pulls away after a moment, trailing her lips to his jaw where she kisses up until she reaches his ear, pressing her body completely against his. “I want you to call me something, baby.”

  
  
  


Johnny doesn’t quite understand at first, and he goes to pull away with a look of confusion, but she tugs him back into her to kiss him on the lips again.

  
  
  


“Call you what?”

  
  
  


She reaches up to sift her fingers through his hair, pulling him down so her lips are level with his ear again. “Call me mommy.”

  
  
  


Johnny’s struck practically speechless, freezing up in her hold and she pulls away to cup his cheeks and look him in the eye. “Will you do that for me?”

  
  
  


“Yes.” Johnny replies in a breathy exhale, the words now playing on his mind in a loop.  _ Call me mommy. _

  
  
  


“You’re such a good boy.” She praises, and Johnny’s cheeks flush. He loves the praise she gives him so much, he feels like he’d do anything for it, he’d get on his knees and beg for it if she asked him to.

  
  


He almost jolts from surprise when he feels her hand come down and press against the tent forming in his pants, something he’d barely even paid any mind to until that moment, and she hummed in approval.

  
  
  


“You’re already getting hard for me, aren’t you?” She breathed into his ear as she kissed up and down his neck. “I can’t wait to see it.”

  
  
  


She pulled away a moment later and pushed her hands against his chest, stepping back completely. “Get on the bed.”

  
  


Johnny follows her order immediately and topples onto her soft comforter, scooting back and observing as she follows, planting herself on top of his thighs. She dipped her fingers beneath the hem of his shirt and slid her hands up inside, laying them against his stomach where she began to feel around the hard muscles, going up and up until she could pinch his nipples just to see the way he jolted with the sudden sensation.

  
  


It made her giggle, and she continued her pursuit by finally peeling the shirt off and throwing it on the floor beside the bed. He thought back to before, when she’d stripped him completely naked and left all of her clothes on, and a rush of excitement courses through him at the thought of her doing that again.

  
  


It doesn’t seem like she plans to this time however, because next she grabs onto the hem of her own sweater and flings it off easily, leaving her still in her pants and bra. Although Johnny is quick to notice that it was a different bra this time, a much more elegant looking one. It was a lacy black material that was almost completely sheer, and in the back of his mind he’s sure she wore it because she had planned this. Either way, it has his cock aching in his jeans, the way he can see her little pink nipples almost perfectly. He’s practically itching to get that bra off and to get her tits in his mouth.

  
  
  


“Take it off, Joohyun.” He says, his hands creeping up to rest on her hips, and she pushes them away almost immediately, tutting.

  
  


“Excuse me?”

  
  
  


He’s confused for a split second, but quickly remembers and fixes his slip up. “Mommy, I’m sorry. Take it off please, mommy.”

  
  
  


“You don’t get to give me orders, baby.” She says, grabbing onto his wrists and placing them above his head. “Now that you said that I’m gonna keep it on longer.”

  
  
  


The words almost feel physically painful to hear, but he keeps his mouth shut for fear of her punishing him even more.

  
  
  


“Hold still.” She commands, and moves off of his lap to stand momentarily, unzipping her jeans and tugging them off, wiggling her hips a little bit to shimmy them around her hips and legs and so she can let them fall to the ground. After she’s kicked them off she makes quick work of her panties, which are also black and made with the same sheer lacy material if Johnny is seeing them right.

  
  
  
  


She has them off momentarily too, and climbs back onto the bed to join Johnny again. He fully expects her to hop back onto his lap, but this time she doesn’t stop there and travels up until she’s sitting on his chest, nearly right above his face.

  
  
  


“Mommy’s gonna make good use of your pretty face and ride it till she cums, okay baby?” She says, reaching down to affectionately cup Johnny’s cheek and bring her thumb to his lip, stroking it. “Mommy cums first.”

  
  
  


His head is spinning and he can hardly process it, but he suddenly wants to taste her so badly it  _ hurts.  _

  
  
  


“Yes, mommy.” He says, his voice coming out much meeker than he intended it to. He doesn’t have time to say anything more as she’s sitting on her knees and moving up so her hips are hovering over his face, and she slowly lowers herself so his mouth can reach.

  
  


He can smell how wet she is already, and it has his mind reeling. She smells so  _ good,  _ he couldn’t even imagine how heavily she must taste. He doesn’t have to imagine for long though, because as soon as she’s low enough for him to reach, he begins lapping into her heat, pressing his tongue against every part of her that he can reach.

  
  
  


The sensation makes her gasp, a hand coming down to fist his hair as she instinctively begins to rut her hips against his face, jolting and crying out when he finally starts paying all of his attention to her clit, licking it and sucking it with fervor.

  
  
  


She’s so wet, she’s  _ soaked,  _ and she tastes even better than he could have imagined. He presses his tongue flat against her and lets her move against him as she pleases, rocking her hips back and force in a way and exudes so much grace and elegance. Everything about her makes him fall even harder.

  
  
  


“Fuck, that feels so good baby.” She moans, throwing her head back as he begins to prod his tongue into her entrance, thrusting it in and out and letting his hands come up to grab a hold of her hips without thinking.

  
  
  


He expects her to reprimand him like she had last time, but she seems too lost in the feeling and lets him get away with it. He relishes it, moving his hands so he can grope her asscheeks and pull them apart, fondling them as he devours her.

  
  
  


“Fingers, baby, put your fingers in me.” She says through her heavy breathing, and Johnny complies, moving one hand down and slipping them between her slick folds while he attaches his lips to her clit and sucks. He slides his fingers in with an unimaginable amount of ease due to how wet she is, and he sinks two inside of her, thrusting them in and out in time with his tongue strokes on her clit. She cries out, body shaking violently, and she claws at Johnny’s scalp so hard it’s nearly painful. 

  
  
  


“I’m close baby, make me cum. Make mommy cum.”

  
  
  


That seems to be the push Johnny needs to give it his all, jabbing his fingers in and out even faster and sucking her clit into his mouth without relent until she falls over in a shaking, heaving mess, gripping the headboard while she cries out and rides it out on Johnny’s face.

  
  
  


Even though he can’t fully see her, he thinks she looks so irresistible like this, climaxing on top of him by his own doing. It’s breathtaking.

  
  
  


She finally comes down after a few more seconds of letting Johnny lick into her, and then she climbs off of him and slumps down on the bed. Johnny looks over to see her and notices how red and flushed her cheeks have become, and how her chest heaves up and down while she recovers. He chuckles, and turns to his side to be able to lean in and and cup her cheek, kissing her sensually and deeply and letting her taste the mess that she’d made all over his lips and chin and cheeks.

  
  
  


She pulls away from the kiss first, and proceeds to haul herself off of the bed and trail over to her bedside table where she rummaged through, and then a moment later pulled out a small, discreet looking bottle. Of course, Johnny can tell what it is immediately, and his stomach erupts into knots brought on by his sudden nerves.

  
  
  


“You’re clean, right?” She asks, and he nods, watching her as she climbs back onto the bed to perch herself in between his thighs. Finally, she reaches behind her and undoes her bra, letting it fall off down her shoulders and tosses it away with the rest of their clothes. His mouth nearly waters at the sight of her breasts, so perky and soft and perfect. He just wants to touch them, kiss them, lick them, but he quickly becomes distracted by that train of thought as she bends down so she’s level with his cock, eyeing it.

  
  
  


He feels suddenly exposed by the way she’s looking at him, like she’s taking in every detail, from the way his precum is beginning to spill over as dribble down the side of his cock to the way the head is becoming red from the lack of stimulation. She seems almost intrigued by it, and reaches up to take it into her hand and stroke it while her other hand expertly pops open the lid of the bottle.

  
  
  


“I’m gonna put my fingers in, okay baby?” She reaffirms, looking up at him. He nods, spreading his legs more to accommodate her in between them.

  
  
  


She pulls her hand off of his cock and squirts some of the lube onto her fingers, letting it warm up for a moment, which Johnny appreciates, before lowering her hand and pressing them against his hole and slowly letting them sink inside.

  
  


He’s familiar with this feeling, as she’s obviously done it to him before, and he let out a deep breath to steady himself and keep his body relaxed. She began to thrust them in and out in a slow, methodical motion, curling them upwards when they were fully inside and feeling around for that spot she’d found last time. Within minutes she finds it again, and Johnny’s whole body tenses before relaxing again, reminding himself to let her do as she needs and not get too excited.

  
  
  


When he’s grown comfortable again, she inserts a third finger inside, letting him get used to it and every so often reaching deep enough to make him shudder.

  
  
  


He feels almost out of control of his own body, putting it into her hands while she prods inside of him, and after a short while he opens his eyes again when he feels her other hand trailing up his navel and rubbing stomach and chest, a motion that helps to ease his nerves.

  
  
  


“How does it feel, baby? Tell mommy how it feels.”

  
  
  


The name has him breathing shaky, eyes falling closed again as he’s barely able to keep them open for more than a few seconds at this point. His head falls back onto the bed and he swallows, knees falling apart more out of instinct.

  
  
  


“It feels good, mommy,” he says, truly meaning it, because the feeling is incomparable to anything else he’s ever experienced. “I think… I think I want more.”

  
  
  


“You want more?” She coos, her hand moving down from his chest to his cock again to squeeze the base. “Do you think you’re ready for mommy’s cock?”

  
  


The words have him squeezing his eyes shut and exhaling shakily, nodding without much thought. “I’m ready.”

  
  
  


She hums, thrusting her fingers inside a few more times before getting back up from where she was in between his thighs and and feeling around the edge of the bed where she’d left the dildo and strap. She stood up, letting Johnny watch as she expertly slid her legs into the strap holes and secured it around her hips, slipping the dildo through the slot and and making sure it was in place, before she climbed back onto the bed to fetch more lube and rub it along the veiny mass of the fake cock. The way she handled it with such confidence and ease made Johnny think this was nowhere near her first time with this.

  
  
  


“Get up, baby. Get on your knees.” 

  
  
  


He can’t do anything but obey her orders, scrambling to sit up and reposition himself so he’s on all fours, quite a bit sheepish and shy, his posture awkward and forced.

  
  
  


He calmed a bit when he felt her hand running down his back, all the way down until she reached his asscheeks where she squeezed them both with two hands, pulling them apart to reveal his slicked hole to her. His face was on fire, he felt humiliated by the position, but he  _ loved  _ it.

  
  
  


She poured more lube onto his asscrack, letting it dribble down and wet his taint and balls, and she slid her fingers up to press them into him again. The fact that he was on his back gave him the disadvantage of not being able to see what she was going to do next, but the thrill was worth being in the dark.

  
  
  


He felt the blunt head of the fake dick prodding at his hole, pressing against him, and catching on his rim as she slid it between his asscheeks.

  
  
  


“Want me to put it in?” She teased, her voice almost bordering on mocking, “want me to fill up your pathetic little hole?”

  
  


“Yes, just do it,  _ please-“  _

  
  


Without letting him even finish speaking, she breached his entrance and pushed the cock into him, going all the way in with one smooth thrust.

  
  
  


Johnny can’t contain the cry he lets out, his upper half nearly falling completely flat on the bed as he feels the length of it sinking inside of him. He’s never experienced a feeling like it before in his life, being so completely  _ filled  _ like this before. It lights his senses on fire, makes him clench helplessly around the toy, and somewhere in the back of his mind he registers Joohyun’s faint, breathy laugh.

  
  
  


“You’re taking it so well, baby. You love mommy’s cock don’t you?” She squeezes his asscheeks again, and then takes one hand and pulls it away to land a firm smack against one of his cheeks. “You like that?”

  
  
  


Johnny’s face presses against the sheets as his limbs turn to jello, every sensation overwhelming him in the best way possible. Then Joohyun starts to  _ thrust,  _ moving her hips in a slow but fluid motion, adding to Johnny’s theory that she’s been doing this for quite a while. 

  
  


“It feels so good-“ he forces out, thighs spreading more as she begins to really move, increasing her speed by the second until she’s full on snapping her hips, hands moving to grip Johnny’s hips to steady him.

  
  
  


“Yeah?” She goads, steadying her rhythm so she’s pounding him with precision, and when he feels the head of the toy brush against his prostate, he lets out a moan so loud and so foreign, he barely recognizes it as himself.

  
  


Joohyun smacks his ass again, her breaths becoming uneven as well as the exerts herself into it more and more. “You love being my little puppy, don’t you? Tell me how much you love it, baby.”

  
  
  


“I love it,” He cries, face pressed into the pillow and back arching as he lets himself go, fully immersed into the feeling of it all, everywhere. “I love it so much mommy, please keep going!”

  
  
  


“Anything for you, angel.” She coos, leaning over so she’s pressed against his back, and reaches down the front of him, lower and lower until she reaches his cock and begins to stroke him in time with her thrusts.

  
  
  


The sudden stimulation on his neglected cock had him reeling, letting out a loud and drawn out moan so loud he’s sure the whole city could hear it, and without warning he spurted cum all over Joohyun’s fingers and her bedsheets.

  
  


“Oh, baby,” she pressed her lips against the shell of his ear and squeezed his poor, overstimulated cock. “You’ve made such a big mess.”

  
  


She brings her hand up to Johnny’s mouth and without so much as a second thought he takes them in between his lips and sucks his release off of them.

He’s never tasted cum before, but Joohyun is introducing him to many new things.

  
  
  


“Such a good puppy, I didn’t even have to ask.” She kisses his cheek, before peeling herself off of his back and slowly easing the toy out of him.

  
  


He gasps when it slips out with a slick noise, and then she pulls away from him entirely. He immediately misses the feeling of her skin on his, but he’s relieved to be able to flop down onto the bed, so exhausted he doesn’t even mind the mess of his own cum that he’s now lying in.

  
  


“Baby, don’t fall asleep. You’ve made a mess of the duvet.” She says, tugging on his arm until he rolls off long enough for her to pull the duvet off completely and toss it onto the floor to be dealt with tomorrow.

  
  
  


He felt bad once he realized it, and his face turned an even deeper shade of red.

  
  


“I’ll clean it tomorrow, I didn’t mean to-“

  
  


“Shh, it’s alright baby. We can deal with it tomorrow. It’s late, why don’t we get some rest?” She stopped him before he could go on apologizing, and easily slipped out of the strap, leaving it to be dealt with at a later time as well.

  
  
  


Without the energy to say anything back, he let Joohyun cover them both with her sheet, and she laid down next to him.

  
  
  


He pulled her in instinctively, and she snuggled against his chest, draping her leg over his hip.

  
  


“Goodnight, Johnny.”

  
  


That’s all he can remember before passing out.

  
  
  





  
  
  


When he wakes next, at first he’s confused. Then he remembers the fact that he’s in Joohyun’s bed, and he sits up to rub his eyes while the rest comes back to him.

  
  
  


It’s already well past sunrise, and he feels around the other side of the bed to find it empty. Almost as soon as he realized that though, the familiar smell of food cooking permeated into the room from the kitchen, presumably.

  
  
  
  


He fumbled to get out of bed, finding quickly that he was still stark naked, and he began to search around the floors to find his clothes. He manages to find his boxers and shirt and in the process finds that the comforter has been moved. He thinks Joohyun probably took it to be washed, and assumes she’s been awake for a little while at least.

  
  
  


Once he’s half dressed, he steps out of the bedroom and trails down the hall, following the smell that leads him into the kitchen where he spots Joohyun at the stove, cooking what smells like bacon.

  
  
  


“Breakfast again? You spoil me too much.” He laughs, and it gets her attention, making her turn around to face him. He realizes right away that she’s only wearing the shirt she “borrowed” the very first day she’d spent at his house, and the realization has his heart fluttering in his chest.

  
  
  


“I like to spoil people. I finally found someone who lets me.” She smiles, setting down her spatula and beckoning him to come over and give her a kiss.

  
  


He strides over and snakes his hands up the shirt to grab her bare waist so he can easily pull her in and press his lips against hers. It’s something he’s becoming familiar with, touching her and kissing her. He doesn’t want it to be anybody else but Joohyun.

  
  
  


“So, mommy kink huh?” He teases when he pulls away from the kiss, and Joohyun shoves his arm, her face turning red.

  
  
  


“Shut up,” she says, her lips curling into a smile that she can’t help, “you liked it.”

  
  
  


“Yeah,” Johnny agrees easily, “you’re introducing me to a lot of things I didn’t know I’d like.”

  
  
  


“I’m honored.” She says, pushing him again, “now go sit down, I’ll be done in a few.”

  
  
  


Johnny complies and trails off to the kitchen table where he plants himself in one of the chairs, resting his elbows on the table while he watches her transfer the food from the pan onto some plates for the two of them. 

  
  


She joins him within a few minutes, placing a plate in front of him and then sliding into the seat across, stretching her legs out underneath the table and brushing them against Johnny’s. Even the minimal contact has his heart rate increasing.

  
  


They eat rather quickly, both starving, and once they’re done they make eye contact across the table, the silence not yet broken.

  
  


Joohyun stacks the two plates and pushes them aside so she can reach across the table and grab Johnny’s hands, brushing her thumbs affectionately against his knuckles.

  
  
  


“I should tell you something.”

  
  
  


The words are a bit nerve wracking, but Johnny nods coolly and replies, “sure, anything.”

  
  
  


He doesn’t know what to expect; maybe she doesn’t want to see him like this anymore because she doesn’t feel the same way he does. Maybe she’s had a secret boyfriend this whole time that she’s kept from him and now she needs to break it off before he finds out. A ton of different scenarios race through his mind, but her words match none of them.

  
  
  


“I really like you, Johnny. I don’t think I want this to be just casual anymore.”

  
  
  


“Really?” Is the first thing Johnny’s mind supplies him with, unhelpful, and he quickly continues, “I mean, yes, yes, I really like you too. I’ve liked you since college.”

  
  
  


“You have?” Joohyun’s expression turns surprised, “for that long? why didn’t you ever tell me?”

  
  
  


“You always seemed to be interested in someone else, and I didn’t want to make things weird. So I kept it to myself.”

  
  


Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned, her hands clasping Johnny’s tighter now. “Oh, Johnny. I can’t believe you.” 

  
  
  


She lets go of his hands and proceeds to stand up, striding around the table and planting herself right in his lap so they can see each other up close now. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, soft, one hand moving down gradually to cup his cheek before pulling away. “I never knew you felt that way.”

  
  
  


“I never knew  _ you _ feel this way.” Johnny retorts, his hands coming up like muscle memory to grab her hips. “I thought this was just for fun.”

  
  
  
  


“Maybe I thought so too, at first. But we have too much history, it couldn’t be left at just that.”

  
  
  


“So… what now, then?”

  
  
  
  


“I think it’s up to you to say it.” She smiles, moving to rest her chin on his shoulder and nose along his neck. “I’ll wait.”

  
  


It doesn’t take much thought for Johnny to know exactly what she means, and he asks without hesitation.

  
  
  
  


“Will you be my girlfriend?”

  
  
  


She giggles, a sound so sweet and familiar, Johnny could listen to it all day.

  
  


“Yes, I will be your girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading if u got this far. I love u.
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/johnnyswoah)


End file.
